


Unforeseen Circumstances

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of Albion are threatened by war and Acirith seeks out the strongest kingdom, Camelot for aid. Unfortunately, aid doesn’t come free and both Guinevere, the princess of Acirith and Arthur, the crown prince of Camelot pay the price. With war and betrayal in the background, they find themselves on an unplanned and unwanted journey in search of love and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for journeystory. This is my first time writing a fic this long and I owe the successful completion of it to many people. Firstly and most importantly, longjackets who not only did the lovely art work for my fic but also beta-ed the fic for me. I would not have been able to complete it without her enthusiasm, her encouragement and I am incredibly grateful that she was with me at almost every step of this journey. Secondly, I must thank ella_rose88 and robinmarian for being my cheerleaders and being so nice about my fic. Thirdly, thank you to dragon_gypsy for the wonderful fanmix. Last but not least, thank you so much to nickygabriel for organising this and for allowing me to delay my post date. Without this challenge, I would never have pushed myself and written something this long.

It was the wedding of the Crown Prince of Camelot to the Princess of Acirith. The castle was decorated lavishly, a public feast thrown for the people of Camelot and the Princess was decked in the most gorgeous dress and dripped with jewelry from the crown treasury.

To everyone in the crowd that had gathered outside the castle, grasping flowers in their hands to toss at the happy couple when they made their public appearance, this was one of the most important and happiest event in recent years, especially as it came on the heels of a devastating war. It was a celebration of the renewal of the monarchy and a time for them to forget about the houses that needed rebuilding and the lives lost.

And so perhaps it was not surprising that, engrossed in the superficiality of the ceremony, none of them noticed the strain on the young couple’s faces and the tension that shimmered between them.

++++

All Arthur could hear was his own breathing and the crackle of the campfire. His hands played with a slip of lavender cloth and he gazed into the darkness. It had been a whole week of hard fighting that brought them to this border. In two days, he would be leading both Acirith’s and Camelot’s armies into Escetia, hopefully to force a ceasefire. As tempting as it might be to overrun Cenred’s lands, Arthur was not keen on dragging out this war. He wanted to go home.

“Sire.” It was Lancelot, leader of the Knights of Acirith. Startled from his thoughts, Arthur tucked the lavender cloth into his belt before turning around.

“Lancelot. Why are you still up?”

“I could ask the same of you Sire. Is something bothering you?”

“Probably,” muttered Merlin from the ground, “since he’s been pacing for the past hour. I haven’t been able to get a wink of sleep.”

Ignoring Merlin’s baseless complaints, Arthur dropped his voice. No point alarming the rest of the men. “It’s been too easy. Cenred’s men barely put up a fight. In two days, we’ll be marching into Escatia and even as we move closer, there hasn’t been more than token opposition from his army. We’ve been keeping track of his army ever since he refused the peace treaty with us years ago and we know he has an army with a much larger strength.”

This seemed to pique Merlin’s interest as he struggled to sit up. “So why hasn’t he deployed them? It can’t be because he underestimates you. It was just 3 years ago that your father and you almost annihilated his army.”

“I know. Which is why I am feeling uneasy. He has something planned and I don’t know what it is. Let’s hope it’s not magic.”

Merlin harrumphed. “After Cenred upset the Druids, I doubt he would find anyone of magic who would align themselves with him.”

“You never know with those magic people. They have no loyalty, no morals,” retorted Arthur.

“Because they are all evil I’m sure. I’m going somewhere else to get some sleep.” With those words, Arthur watched slightly confused as Merlin stalked angrily off.

“What do you think Cenred is up to? Perhaps there is a trap in Escetia.” Lancelot tossed a few pieces of wood into the fire.

“I don’t know. Whatever it is, we need to be prepared. It’s obvious he’s quite confident of his plan if he’s letting us win so easily.”

“As long as we are careful, we will be fine. Everyone has faith in you. You’ve certainly proven yourself to the Acirith Knights. In fact, I think some of them are thinking of defecting to Camelot.”

“I won’t have them. I have no use for knights with no sense of loyalty.”

Chuckling, Lancelot stretched. “If you don’t mind Sire, I’m going to retire for the night. I suggest you get some rest as well.”

Arthur grunted in response and continued to stare into the fire. If Lancelot knew that the kingdoms of Acirith and Camelot were about to be joined by a marriage of convenience, he might not be so kind. Sighing, Arthur took out the lavender cloth again, fingering it gently.

++++

Guinevere couldn’t sleep and so, to keep her mind off what was happening with Arthur and Lancelot on the battlefields, she had spent most of the early morning scrutinising the stock records, wondering how she could make their supplies last longer. When one of the guards interrupted her, her first reaction was that of confusion. Then dread pooled in her stomach. Had Arthur failed? Was Cenred’s army marching towards her castle now?

Warily, she made her way to the throne room, wishing she didn’t feel so alone.

A lanky young man stood in front of her, dressed in traditional Escetian green, his face betraying nothing.

“My lady,” he bowed, his tone respectful. Her unease doubled and she settled uncomfortably on the throne.

“I am Sir Hector from Escetia and I have a message from my Lord.” He paused waiting for her to respond. Nodding her head, she gestured for him to continue, curious. Was Cenred so cowed by the entry of Camelot into the war that he was offering a peace treaty? If so, why was he not speaking directly to Arthur and Lancelot?

“My lady, Lord Cenred is suggesting that instead of fighting each other that perhaps you could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“What are you thinking of?” She could hear the council members whispering behind her.

“We propose a ceasefire. Lord Cenred would agree to not invading your lands for the next five years if you allow our army to launch an attack against Camelot from Gallaga.”

“Attack Camelot? You do realise that Camelot is our ally. If you are here to waste my time, I will not hesitate to have you thrown into the dungeons.” At the nod of her head, two guards grabbed Sir Hector.

“We have heard that in return for their help this time, you have agreed to marry the young prince Arthur. With your marriage, your lands will belong to Camelot once your father passes, under King Uther’s rule. You will be losing control of your land and your people. Is that what you really want?" Guinevere cringed. She had wanted to wait for Lancelot to return victorious from the war before breaking the news of her agreement with Camelot. Now, the whole council knew and from the burst of noise behind her, it was obvious they were not happy. But then again, nothing she did made them happy.

“All you want in return for a ceasefire and a promise to leave my kingdom alone is permission to attack Camelot from Gallaga?” The whispering behind her grew more excited.

“Yes. You can keep control of your land and people and you don’t have to marry the prince. What is there to lose?”

“What happens if you lose in your war against Camelot? Do you think they will not look unkindly on my betrayal?”

Sir Hector laughed. “There is no need to fear that. I assure you that we are very confident of victory. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you why unless you sign the treaty with us but rest assured, Camelot will not stand a chance."

She knew she should decline the offer. But instead of saying no and telling the knight to leave and never darken her castle entrance again, she found herself telling him to give her one night to think it over.

A self-satisfied smile on his face, he passed her Lord Cenred’s proposal, bowed and left the room. With trembling hands, she looked at the papers as the rest of the council descended on her, telling her what they thought she should do. The pressure on her to accept Cenred's offer was overwheming and a part of her was tempted to accede. She had no loyalty to Camelot, they certainly had no loyalty to her, and this would release her from the shackles that were placed upon her the moment she signed that marriage treaty with King Uther.

"This is a great chance for you to correct your error of judgement," Lord Felixstowe boomed into her ear, "I can't believe you sold us out to Camelot. I knew you were not suitable to rule."

Lord Damian hissed angrily, "A decision of this magnitude and you didn’t bother to consult us?”

“You cannot actually think we would approve of being subsumed under the Camelot banner! What? You couldn’t resist his good looks?”

Guinevere stared at the group of men grumbling at her, accusing her of being naive and dumb, demanding that she take up Cenred’s proposal. A proposal that could give her back her kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing special about today was that it was Lady Isabella’s birthday. Or so Arthur thought.

Her birthday feast was in full swing when his life changed. Isabella had one hand on his thigh, the other wrapped around a goblet as she laughed happily at the antics of the court jester. They were the exact same tricks he did every feast but if it pleased Isabella who was he to complain? Leaning back into his chair, he studied her. Some months ago, his father had not very subtly hinted that it was time he got married and he ﬁgured that Lady Isabella was the best choice. Not only had they known each other since young, her linage was impeccable, his father approved and she had accepted his advances willingly. More importantly, she demanded little from him, content to receive little trinkets from him that his manservant, Merlin had become quite adept at procuring.

Bored with the display by the jester, Arthur turned to Sir Leon. In the middle of explaining why he was a much better swordsman than Sir Gwaine, the doors to the dining room swung open and a female voice demanded to see his father. Instinctively, he jumped up, his hand going for his sword, eyes focused on the doors in front of him.

In stumbled two people followed closely by the guards.

“King Thomas!” Hastily, his father walked towards them, signalling the guards to leave.

Arthur sheathed his sword and watched curiously as his father spoke quietly to King Thomas. He could barely make out the lady’s face under her hood but the shadows under King Thomas’s eyes and the tension in his face spoke of a grave situation brewing. Something bad must have happened in Acirith for the King to come personally.

He felt Isabella tug at his arm as she looked at him with questions in her eyes. Shaking his head in response, he continued to watch his father and the two visitors.

“What do you think is happening?” Just as those words left her mouth, the group suddenly disbanded and his father approached them.

“Arthur, Lady Isabella, I am afraid that there are urgent matters that the council has to deliberate on. I trust you will look after her well Arthur,” his father muttered apologetically as the rest of the council led the gate crashing pair out of the room.

“Of course,” Isabella said, polite and understanding as ever.

“If these are important matters, then surely I should be there too.” He could sense Isabella’s disapproval of his remark when her nails dug into his wrist. She never liked it when he went against his father.

“No, no. Stay here and enjoy the feast.” With a casual wave of his arm. his father left the room behind his council. The disappointment curling in his stomach was nothing new and he shoved it aside as he always did before turning back to Isabella with a smile.

++++

It had been three days of pretending that she was confident that Camelot would help them. Three days of encouraging her father not to give up. Three days of riding through the forests, dodging bandits and wild animals and sleeping as little as possible so they could reach Camelot quicker.

Now, standing in front of King Uther, she wondered why she even bothered.

Everyone was ignoring her, focusing instead on her father. She knew what was going on in their heads - she was female and thus unworthy of their consideration. Never mind that she had essentially ruled Acirith ever since her father had fallen sick. Even then she had to do it behind the scenes, allowing it to seem that her father was still in control.

“Where is Prince Elyan?” King Uther demanded.

“He left Acirith several months ago,” she said when she realised her father could not bring himself to admit that Elyan has disappeared yet again.

At her voice, the council stared at her in silence, as if only just realising she was there.

King Uther narrowed his eyes and approached her. “You must be the young princess,” he murmured as he lifted her chin with a ﬁnger. It took all her resolve not to ﬂinch away from him.

Staring as confidently as she could into King Uther’s eyes, she said calmly, “We are here to ask that you honour your treaty with us. Cenred have entered our lands and we need your help.”

“Thomas, you know you are a valuable ally to Camelot and we would love to help you but we cannot afford to get into a war with Cenred at the moment.” To her annoyance, King Uther turned from her to address her father.

Anger and fear bubbled in her and without thinking, Guinevere stepped forward again. “You would be foolish to not help us!”

“Guinevere!” She could hear the shock and the censure in her father’s voice. This, he found the energy for.

Ignoring her father’s obvious displeasure, she continued. “If Cenred overruns our lands, his kingdom will be at your borders. For years, Acirith has stood between your kingdom and Cenred’s. We dealt with his constant incursions into our lands with the understanding that Camelot was our ally. Now that his army has managed to take over some of our lands and is marching closer to our castle, your response is that you cannot help us? Do our treaties mean nothing now? If Acirith falls, Cenred will move on to what he has always wanted - Camelot.”

“Do not speak to me like that. You are but a princess. Do you think I don’t know what Cenred wants?” A ﬂush spread across King Uther’s face and she knew she had managed to make things worse. Her heart sinking, she prepared herself to beg and grovel.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the council chambers were ﬂung open loudly and Prince Arthur stumbled in, his skinny manservant hot on his heels.

Moving away from her, King Uther turned to his son, a frown on his face. The prince straightened up and addressed his father formally, explaining that he felt that he needed to be involved in the discussion. It was apparent that the prince was not wanted and when she saw his face fall, she couldn’t help but be thankful her father had never discouraged her involvement in the ruling of Acirith.

While she felt sorry for the reception the prince received, his entrance interrupted the tension building between her and the king. She felt the prince’s eyes on her and she looked up at him, smiling slightly. He frowned in response and looked away.

“Do not presume to tell me what to do especially when you are here begging my favour,” snapped King Uther whose attentions had returned to her. As menacing as the King looked, she made sure she held his stare. It had been a hard lesson, but she had learnt early in life that she couldn’t afford to show any sign of weakness, definitely not to anyone she didn’t trust.

“Father,” the prince protested.

King Uther took a deep breath and stepped back. “It has been a long journey for the two of you. Perhaps discussions will be more fruitful tomorrow. Arthur, bring them to the guest rooms and see to it that they are settled in.”

“Can’t someone else do it?”

“Do as you are told.” His father’s tone was cold and unyielding. Reluctance and annoyance in his eyes, Arthur nodded curtly as he led them out of the chambers.

Allowing her father to lean on her, Guinevere followed behind the sulking prince and his manservant. She had never met anyone as childish as he was. Being his manservant must be an awful job.

“So, you two are from Acirith then?” chirped the manservant, turning back to grin at her, “I’ve been there. You’ve lovely livestock there.”

“Merlin!” The prince snapped, taking offense at his servant speaking out of turn. It was the first word out of his mouth since they left the council chambers.

“It’s ﬁne, Sire,” she muttered, grimacing at his tone. Clearly he was another of those who thought people beneath him should be seen and not heard. Ten minutes in and she found little to like.

“It’s a lovely place. I miss it already. We had everything we needed there and for many years, no one had to go hungry. Only now, with Cenred ...” Blinking back the tears that had suddenly developed, she told herself not to cry, especially not in front of the prince.

They came to a halt in front of a room and the prince wrenched open the door and walked in.

“I trust this is suitable,” the sullen prince muttered as he gestured limply to the room, “There is an adjoining room through that door. Mary here will be at your service.”

“We are grateful for your hospitality,” she heard her father croak out as the prince stalked rudely out of the room without a word. She rolled her eyes at his petulance.

“If there’s anything you need, let me know. I’m Merlin, Arthur’s servant. You should rest. It’s quite a journey from Acirith,” a smile crinkled his eyes and Gwen found herself smiling back at him. It was the ﬁrst time she had smiled unforced since she and her father left Acirith.

“Thank you. I’m Guinevere. Don’t,” Raising a hand, she stopped Merlin from bowing, “there’s no need. You’ve been very kind. If you could help me get my father to bed, I would be most grateful.”

With Merlin’s help, she managed to get her worn-out father into bed. He slipped easily into slumber, leaving her and Merlin alone.

“Is there anything else?”

“No, thank you. You’ve been very helpful already.” She tried to smile but the concern that flickered in Merlin’s eyes told her she wasn’t very successful.

“Don’t worry. I am sure Camelot will help your kingdom. If not, perhaps Arthur will be convinced to lend a hand.”

She couldn’t help but let a disbelieving laugh out. “Not without a price, Merlin. The question is whether we can afford it. And I doubt your prince cares for anything except for himself. Why would he help us?”

Merlin shrugged and shufﬂed out of the room. As exhaustion took over, she sank into the chair next to the bed, unwilling to leave her father alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Last night had been a disaster. Not only did his father again treat him as if he was a little boy, Isabella was now ofﬁcially angry with him. The curt note she had sent him through Merlin spelled it out quite clearly. The last time she was this upset was when he forgot a dinner appointment with her and went out hunting with the knights. It took a specially made brooch to regain her favour (worth every penny he spent on it since the hunt with the knights was really a lot more enjoyable than dinner with Isabella). He wondered idly if she would accept a new silk dress.

“Merlin?” Struggling to sit up, he cast his eye across the room which was oddly empty. Usually, Merlin would be up, much too perky for his liking, and doing whatever he does every morning. He wasn’t quite sure what exactly that was since not only was Merlin incredibly shifty early in the morning, he also managed to not actually get breakfast or his morning bath ready on time. Yet he still hurried around the room seemingly incredibly busy. It was ridiculous really.

He wasn’t going to bother about Merlin today though. Today was an important day. Today he had to smooth over things with Isabella and also get involved in the discussions about the problem in Acirith. Returning to the council room, his father had finally explained to him the situation last night.

“Merlin!” Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh of exasperation, Arthur left the comfort of his bed. It looked like his servant was missing. Again. Life would be so much easier if he had another servant but really, who would want Merlin as a servant? The poor boy would be out of a job and Arthur couldn’t live with that. Merlin was skinny enough when he had food to eat. Without his job, he’d probably just waste away into nothingness.

He was pulling his shirt on when Merlin ﬁnally burst into his room, panting and frazzled as usual.

“Where were you this morning? How many times have you been late already? I should really fire you!”

“Lady Guinevere’s father is very ill. I was helping Gaius.”

“Have you heard anything about the situation in Acirith?”

“Not really, although your father has asked to speak with her now. I am assuming he has come to a decision.” Merlin helpfully dragged his jacket over his shoulders as he spoke. “What do you think he would decide?”

“He’ll probably send in some men. Well, that’s what I would do. Cenred is obviously eyeing our lands and it’s better we fight on Acirith’s lands than ours. ”

“That’s great. The princess would be relieved.”

Arthur laughed, “Unfortunately for her, my father will expect something in return. I know he’s been eyeing some of their land for a while, especially the piece next to the Tyni River. It’s good for farming and there’s metal there I believe.”

“Will King Thomas give that up? It sounds like valuable land.” Merlin murmured as he followed Arthur towards the council chambers.

“How would I know? Perhaps if he is desperate. We’ll soon ﬁnd out, wouldn’t we?” Arthur retorted as he pushed open the doors.

The princess was already there, seated at the table with his father, his father's ward, Morgana and the rest of the council. A seat had been left for him. Easing himself into the seat, he took the opportunity to study the princess. For some reason, she intrigued him. Last night she had looked tired but determined, her bravery shining through as she faced up to her father. Today, there was a fragility in her eyes although she sat stifﬂy, her face not betraying anything. His father, on the other hand, was looking relaxed, almost pleased with himself and Arthur dreaded what that meant.

“I would like to apologise for my rudeness yesterday,” the princess said, her head bowed. He almost believed she was really sorry. “I hope that you have thought about our request and have a positive answer for us.”

His father chuckled and Arthur knew at that moment nothing good was going to come out of this. “It is forgotten. In fact, I have a proposition for you and your father.” He paused and the wariness Arthur was feeling grew. “Camelot will send an army to defend your kingdom. In return, you will enter into a marriage with my son.”

Arthur dropped the goblet he was holding. Morgana made a sound midway between a choke and a laugh. Merlin gasped.

The princess said nothing at all.

She was the first to find her voice. “I was not expecting this.” Her voice was calm and only the slight tension in her jaw gave away her distress.

King Uther smiled coolly at her. “It’s a very good proposal Guinevere. Your father is deathly ill and your brother has run off, again I might add. Even if Acirith successfully repelled Cenred’s attack, don’t you realise that your kingdom has a leadership problem?”

So this was how his father planned to get hold of Acirith’s land, by marrying him to Acirith’s princess. And his beloved father didn’t even bother to inform him beforehand. Angry and shocked, he snapped, “This is ridiculous. I am not doing this!”

No one paid him any heed.

“I don’t see this leadership problem. I am still around and I will lead my kingdom if I have to.” Her voice was still oddly calm and her gaze steady, giving nothing away. Her composure impressed him.

“Your father is ill. Once he goes and with your brother refusing his birthright, do you really think you can keep your lands united? Your own council will not accept you. People will be coming out of the woodwork to overthrow you. How long do you think you will last on the throne? As Arthur’s wife, you will still have some control over your lands and the protection of Camelot.”

“Oh, so Guinevere can’t rule because she’s female? Is that what you are saying?” Of course Morgana had to open her mouth and make everything about her again. For some reason, she had been increasingly argumentative the past few months, butting heads with his father at every opportunity. His attempts to talk to her were mostly rebuffed.

King Uther simply ignored Morgana and ploughed on. “Your people will be safe from conﬂict. Think of it as gaining land instead of losing your lands. One day you’ll be Queen of the whole of Camelot.”

“Father!” he protested.

“You are being completely unfair!”

“Think about it princess. It’s your only hope if you wish to save your lands. You have till this evening to decide. I think we are done here.” With those words, his father rose and strode out of the room, dutifully followed by the council.

The princess was staring at his father’s empty chair, Morgana was going on about the unfairness of the world and men and he was a mess of emotions, none of them positive.

“You shouldn’t let Uther bully you around like that. Plus, I really wouldn’t recommend marrying Arthur.” Morgana’s mocking tone softened a little when she caught Guinevere’s eye. “You should think hard about this. Marriage is a big decision and is your land really worth your freedom? Uther makes and breaks promises without blinking an eye.”

What was Morgana trying to do? Couldn’t she see that the princess had no choice if she wanted to save her kingdom?

Standing up suddenly, the princess announced that she had to see her father and left the room.

“Well, that was interesting. Looks like you’re going to be a married man soon. Congratulations.” Morgana smiled insincerely at him.

“I’m glad at least one of us is getting some amusement from this,” he grumbled as he stood to leave, “Come on Merlin.”

++++

Guinevere settled down beside her father who was looking no better. Slowly, she let the events of the morning tumble out of her mouth, her hand gripping the cold ones of her father. He showed no reaction to her words and her heart fell. Why did she encourage her father to make the long trip here? She could have just come alone. But she knew, without her father, no one would have taken her seriously. As much as she hated it, King Uther was right. No one would accept her on the throne. Things were bad enough now, with her father ill and the various nobles and knights jostling for power.

In the middle of her brooding, the door opened and she turned around to see an awkward looking Merlin standing in the doorway.

“My lady,” he gave a clumsy bow.

“Merlin! Do you have news?” Quickly, she stood and swiped her hand across her face.

“No. I just thought you might want to talk to someone, seeing that your father is somewhat indisposed,” he trailed off uncertainly, “but if this is a bad idea, I’ll just go.”

“Doesn’t Arthur need you?”

“Not really. He’s old enough to look after himself. His father is with him anyway,” Merlin smiled a little. “You’re better company too.”

He wasn’t like any servant she knew and gratefully, she smiled back at him. “You know, I could do with a friend right now.”

By the time Merlin left her room half an hour later, Guinevere knew what she had to do.

That evening, she took dinner with the prince. When she entered the dining hall, heart pounding, Prince Arthur was already waiting, all decked out in his ceremonial garb. Although she was not one to overly fuss over her appearance, at that moment Gwen wished that she had taken up Morgana’s offer of a dress. Instead, she was clothed in her only clean dress, an old, plain cotton one.

“Princess,” Arthur stood as she entered the dining hall. The unhappiness on his face was clear but still he went through the motions, pulling out the chair for her and waiting for her to be seated before returning to his. She supposed at least he was well-versed in court etiquette.

“Sire. This is very nice.” She gestured to the room, trying to keep the atmosphere light and start the dinner on a positive note. King Uther had arranged this to allow the newly engaged couple time to get to know each other and while she was willing to make the effort, it looked as if the prince was not. “The dining hall we have back home is nowhere as gorgeous as this.”

“That’s because we’re a bigger kingdom,” he muttered, staring at the goblet in his hand.

“Yes,” she gritted out. She was only trying to make conversation and here he was, being rude. Was he trying to tell her something by pointing out the size of his kingdom? It wasn’t as if she was unaware that she was in the disadvantaged position already.

“Why did you agree to this?” His question interrupted her thoughts.

She laughed bitterly at his question. “Your father didn’t exactly give me much choice. Cenred’s army is steadily marching through our lands. I cannot let my people down. Had I not agreed to this, I would have sealed my kingdom’s demise. But even with this marriage, you should know that I want to retain control over my lands. I am not handing over power to Camelot.”

When he simply shrugged and played with his goblet, she felt her resentment towards him building. Like his father, he obviously felt she wasn’t worth listening to. It was foolish to even hope that he might want to make this work and even more foolish to think he would allow her to maintain control over Acirith. Despite all the good things Merlin had told her about Arthur, she had difﬁculty thinking of him being unlike all the other noble men she had met, including her brother, self-involved and entitled.

“Why did you agree then?”

“I had no choice either. He’s the King and I am his subject, son or not. Believe me, if I could have avoided this, I would.” His tone dismissive, he responded without looking at her at all.

Irritation prickled her skin and she said waspishly, “Of course. I’m not as beautiful as your girlfriend am I? Have you told her about our happy news?”

Finally he looked at her, annoyance ﬂashing in his eyes. “Don’t bring Isabella into this. Let’s make this clear. This is a marriage of convenience so I hope you’re not expecting anything more.”

“Are you telling me that we’re just going to be married in name and you are going to continue your relations with Lady Isabella?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s not unheard of,” he replied churlishly.

“Can I do the same then?” she spat out. She wasn’t even sure why she was making a fuss over this. It wasn’t as if she really cared if he wanted to sleep with Isabella for the rest of his life. But the fact that she had just told herself to give the marriage a change and that he clearly had no plans to even try rubbed her the wrong way.

“Of course not! What would happen if you ended up carrying another man’s child?”

With impeccable timing, Merlin slipped into the room bearing dinner, easily ignoring the tension that had built as he laid the food out on the table.

A retort on the tip of her tongue, Guinevere let it drop, reluctant to ﬁght in front of Merlin. When he caught her eye and smiled at her, the tightness in her heart eased a little. At least she would have a friend here in Camelot. It might make everything bearable.

“I assume your father will be sending men to deal with Cenred?” Perhaps a change in subject would ease the tension in the room. If she was going to have to live the rest of her life with this man, it would do no good to start out with such an antagonistic relationship.

“You’re going, aren’t you?” Merlin replied instead, “Arthur would never let his knights go off to battle without him, especially one as important as this one.”

That surprised her a little. Firstly, Merlin was a servant and his complete disregard for court protocol in addressing the prince stunned her. The prince’s lack of response was just as surprising. Secondly, it hadn’t occurred to her that her soon-to-be husband would be riding out to war against Cenred. What would happen if he died on the battleﬁeld? She would be free, wouldn’t she? The moment that thought popped into her head, she quickly dismissed it. She wasn’t the kind of person who would wish death on anyone.

“You’re going?”

“Don’t sound so shocked. I actually do work around here.” Arthur dropped his fork and looked sulkily at her. When she didn’t respond, he sighed and continued. “The plan is to get deal with Cenred before our wedding. You and your father should stay here in Camelot. It’s safer. I believe your regent is Sir Lancelot? I have seen him on the battleﬁeld before. He is a good ﬁghter. We will meet up with him and decide on the best course of action.”

His face relaxed as he explained to her his initial plan of attack, his eyes dancing with excitement the more he spoke. Even as she peppered him with questions about his strategy, he patiently answered them. It was almost as if she was speaking to a completely different man, someone who was human and had a heart.

But if he was riding out to save her kingdom, she wasn’t going stay and wait in Camelot for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the very awkward dinner last night, his father had come to see him.

“You will marry Princess Guinevere,” his father stated ﬂatly as he took a seat in his room. “She will be a strategic ally and it will beneﬁt Camelot greatly to have control over her lands. They may be small, weak even but they are sitting on valuable lands.”

“If they are so weak, why didn’t you just conquer them earlier?”

His father shook his head. “Don’t be naive. Yes, we could have crushed their little kingdom easily but they were also a convenient buffer between Cenred and us. Why have someone as hostile as Cenred on our doorstep when we could have Acirith? Sending in a few knights now and then was a lot less taxing on us.”

“Why not do the same now?”

“Because King Thomas is dying and he doesn’t have a successor. When he was strong and healthy, things were fine. Ever since he fell ill, I’ve heard that with Prince Elyan’s disappearance, the various noble houses have been fighting for power.”

“What about the princess? If we help them and she ascends the throne, she will be beholden to us and Acirith can continue to serve their purpose as a buffer.”

His father waved his hand, shushing him. “Maybe but no one would ever trust a girl on the throne and such a young one too. If she gets overthrown, what will happen? When she marries you, her lands will be part of Camelot and we can ensure that the lands are safe from the likes of Cenred. It would also be a step towards unifying the whole of Albion under the Camelot banner.”

A cold chill washed over him as Arthur became aware that he was going to have no choice in this matter. “And me father? What about what I want?”

“Are you talking about Lady Isabella? She’ll understand. If you like her that much, she can always be your mistress. You won’t be the first noble to have a mistress. Your duty to the kingdom comes before anything else and it would be wise that you remember that. A man cannot be King if he does not accept that fact.”

“Father! You are asking me to -”

“I know what I am asking of you and I know that if you truly love Camelot like you claim to, you will do as I say. This is not up for discussion. What I want to discuss is your plans to defend Acirith. I want you to take your men to Acirith as soon as the princess agrees to the proposal. You will do whatever it takes to ensure your victory. Remember that Camelot’s safety is in your hands. If you have to sacrifice Acirith, then do it.”

As his father left the room, Arthur slumped dejectedly onto his bed, anger churning in him. It was always like this with his father. And Arthur knew that nevertheless, he would do what his father wanted because he always did, in the vain hope that one day, he would make his father proud and prove to him he could be a good King. What a fool he was. He would never be the King his father is. What was it his father had said? His heart was too soft, like that of his mother. This time, he would let his head make the decision and not his heart. If Isabella had to be cast aside, then so be it.

The conversation still echoed in his head and although he kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing in agreeing to this marriage, he couldn’t help the sense of dread building in him. He was committing his life to someone he barely knew. What if they couldn’t get along? Bitterness gnawed at him as he thought of his parents. His father had always spoken of how much he loved his mother and how great their marriage was. Why was he not entitled to the same?

“I’ve prepared a picnic for you,” Merlin announced as he barged into his room.

“Why would I want to go on a picnic?” Arthur shoved aside the battle plans he was supposed to be looking at and glared at Merlin. Sometimes, Merlin had the strangest ideas.

“Because the sun is shining and the birds are singing. It’s a lovely day to eat out!”

“On my own?” Merlin was up to something.

“No, not exactly.”

“With you?”

“As honoured as I would be to be allowed to picnic with you, no. I was thinking that perhaps, you might want to spend a bit more time with the princess.”

“Why? I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with her.”

“Well then, it might be a good idea to get to know her better. Also, her father is still very ill and she’s been really down so I thought this would take her mind off things.”

“You thought going for a picnic with the man she is forced to marry would take her mind off the bad stuff in her life?” Arthur looked incredulously at Merlin.

“Well, if you’ll give me the afternoon off …”

x

In the end, it wasn’t quite as bad as he thought it would be. It was significantly better than their dinner, mainly because there seemed to be an understanding that they would keep their conversation topics light.

“And so, despite how he looks, Percival is a soft touch. In the future, if you need anything, go to him. He will not be able to turn you down at all, no matter how ridiculous your demands,” Arthur chuckled as he stretched out on the picnic mat. Seeing how tiny Guinevere was, he doubted Percival could resist her. He always had a soft spot for those smaller than him, which was probably three-quarters of the world.

“You know your knights very well,” she looked up at him as she idly tossed the apple she was holding. It was oddly charming.

“I should. I lead them.”

She smiled at that and they lapsed into silence. It wasn’t awkward but the tension that hung between them from the moment they realised they were to marry still lingered. Somehow, he had ended up doing most of the talking, sharing with her silly stories about the knights, a topic that seemed neutral enough and didn’t bring up all the complications of their new relationship.

Still, it was at the back of both their minds and inevitably it came up.

“How is your father?”

Immediately the slight smile on her face dropped and he felt a tinge of regret. “He wakes now and then but isn’t coherent. Merlin says the physician thinks it is just a matter of time. I should have never made him make the trip here.”

“Why did you then? It’s not an easy journey.”

“Did you think your father would give me a second glance if I came alone? In the end, even with my father, your father saw it fit to take advantage of our situation. I should have known … oh.” Looking guiltily at him, she clasped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

He raised an eyebrow and watched her. Her face was flushed and she looked contrite enough, but her eyes told a different story. “No you’re not. Same way you weren’t during the meeting yesterday.”

“I suppose not. It’s true what I said.” While she held his gaze, he noticed her hands picking at her skirt. He wondered how much of an act she was putting on.

Feeling the familiar bitterness rise up in him, he said unkindly, “you’re not the only one suffering here. I wasn’t given much choice in this arrangement either.”

“Perhaps, but you have to admit that you have it better than me. You are not losing your land.”

She turned her head but not before he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

He was a sap.

“We’re both in a position we don’t want to be in. As difficult as it is to admit, this whole thing isn’t any of our fault. Maybe we should just try to make the best of it. There’s no point fighting each other.”

It wasn’t exactly a smile that crossed her face but for some strange reason, he felt a warmth in his chest.

He really was a sap.

++++

Despite their agreement to make the best of things, they quickly found themselves embroiled in a quarrel. Like her brother and most of the other nobles she had the misfortune to deal with, Prince Arthur was infuriatingly dismissive of her. All she asked was to travel with his knights and men to Acirith but he refused, saying she would only slow them down and be a distraction. The whole day he had purposely avoided her until she finally cornered him in the armoury. She must have looked angry because the young page boy with him glanced at her, then made excuses to leave.

"What do you want?" Arthur snapped, not even bothering to mask the annoyance in his voice, "I hope this isn't about you travelling to Acirith with us because we've had that conversation already and the answer is no."

"I'm just here to tell you that with or without your approval, I'm going to ride to Acirith. I can ride with you or I can ride alone."

He glared at her. She lifted her chin. He wasn't going to intimidate her so easily. Grumbling under his breath, he left the armoury, leaving her standing there all alone.

That evening, Merlin popped into her chambers to inform her that the army was leaving before dawn the next day and that the prince expected her to be ready to ride by then.

She suspected Arthur was still upset with her when he pointedly ignored her the next morning. Instead, it was Merlin who helped her saddle up, chattering away happily as he did so. What she wouldn't give to be as carefree as him. As they adjusted the saddle on the horse, she noticed Lady Isabella approaching Arthur. The three days she had been in Camelot, she had carefully avoided the Lady and while she told herself that whatever business Lady Isabella had with Arthur was none of her concern, she found it hard to tear her eyes away from them.

When Isabella leaned forward to give Arthur a long, lingering kiss, one he appeared to welcome enthusiastically, she turned away, feeling slightly sick. She really shouldn’t have eaten so much breakfast. As she busied herself with checking her supplies, she heard Arthur give the command to leave. Ever the gentleman, Merlin helped her onto her horse and they set off, she, Arthur, Merlin and a few thousand men. This was it. Drawing a deep breath, she urged her horse on.

Sometime during the day, Arthur slowed his horse and rode beside her.

"You're a good rider," he said, a touch of surprise in his tone.

"I've been riding since young, much like you I expect," she replied curtly, still sore at him for some reason.

He laughed at her response. "You're very sensitive about people underestimating you, aren't you?" When she said nothing, he continued, "Well, I think I know better than that. There are few people who can stare down my father for one. Merlin tells me you've been ruling Acirith too, which is more than I have done. The last thing I would think is that you are weak."

"Good. Because I'm not."

"I'll bear that in mind Princess." He flashed her a smile before urging his horse on. She stared at his back wondering why her heart was beating so fast.

x

After hours of riding, they finally stopped to make camp. Ever since they left Camelot, she had noticed that Arthur's mood improved considerably. She watched him laugh and joke with his knights, behaving like they were on some sort of outing instead of on the way to war. The more he played around with his knights, the more upset she found herself getting. She had just signed away her whole life. Arthur could at least take the war seriously.

"Many have said he's very good looking. Is that why you're staring?"

She jumped at the voice. "How do you do that Merlin? You scared me."

"Sorry. It was easy since you were so focused on him."

Heat rose in her cheeks. She might have admired the way his gold hair reflected the light from the campfire but that didn't mean anything. "I was just concerned. He seems to be having a great time."

"Are you worried he isn't taking this war seriously?"

"All I can think about is how we can successfully defeat Cenred with as minimal deaths as possible and he's sitting there as if he hasn't a care in the world. Even Sir Leon looks more serious about this than him. Why did Arthur come if he cared so little?"

"Ah. Don't let that fool you. Nothing is more important than his reputation so even if he doesn't care about Acirith, he will not let his knights fail."

Merlin's words eased the worry in her a little but later that night, when most had retired to bed, she found herself hesitating outside Arthur's tent. Nodding to the guards outside, she carefully pushed open the entrance.

"Arthur?"

There was a rush of movement on the bed and he scrambled out, clad in nothing but his breeches.

"Guinevere! What are you doing here?"

Telling herself to keep her eyes on his face, she said almost shyly, "I just had a few questions. About the battle that is." What was wrong with her? No one had ever flustered her this much before and he hadn't even done anything. "Do you think we will be able to push Cenred’s army out?"

He stared at her a while before answering. "Easily."

It was a lie. She suspected he knew she would know it was a lie. But she smiled at him nevertheless. Few people bothered to make her feel better and it touched her that he would attempt to.

"Well, maybe not easily but we will defeat Cenred. I did it once and I can do it again." The arrogance was back but for once, she appreciated it. “How bad have the attacks been?"

“When I left, Cenred’s army had overrun our outlying lands. We sent some of our knights and men out but it’s really a walk to their death. We don’t have the numbers and -”

“And?”

“Well, as much as I am loathed to admit it, your father was right. Once my father got ill, things have been difficult, especially with the knights. I’m sure you know what the knights can be like - always doing whatever they want, thinking that just because they have been knighted, they are special. ”

“I’m a knight.”

“Yes. I know. I just -” She hadn't come to upset him. “I’m sorry. My dad always says I speak without thinking. It’s just that these knights - they don’t seem to care that my people, our people are the ones suffering the brunt of the ﬁghting. All they worry about is how much loot they can get from the villages or how much glory they can get. I’m sure you’re not like that though,” she trailed off, glancing uncertainly at him.

“No,” he replied coolly and she could hear the irritation in his voice.

“I’m sorry. I know that had I not come seeking help, you would not be in this position, having to marry someone you barely know and getting involved in a war.”

He laughed bitterly at that. “You’ll ﬁnd, Princess, that I am constantly made to do things I don’t want to do. This marriage is no different. But such is the life of a prince.”

"And a princess," she muttered wryly. "Thank you. For everything. I know that we may not have gotten along well all the time but Merlin assures me you are a good man, Arthur and I think that if I had to marry anyone for political reasons, you aren't a bad choice." The words tumbled out of her, thoughts she didn't even know she had.

Suddenly, he was closer to her, so close that she could feel the warmth of his bare skin. His striking blue eyes bore into hers and for a moment, time hung in the air.

"I'm just doing my duty Princess," he rasped. Her heart sped up again and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

The moment she had the completely irrational urge to touch him, she knew she had to leave. Muttering a quick thank you and good night, she rushed out of the tent, almost stumbling in her haste.

++++

The journey to Acirith was a long and tedious one and while the princess hadn't been as much of a burden as he had expected at first, she did manage to insert herself into his thoughts on a fairly regular basis. He didn't like it one bit.

"You and Gwen. Always staring at each other. One would almost think you're in love! Not that that would be a bad thing."

"Shut up, Merlin. I wasn't staring. And since when did you start calling her Gwen?"

"If you say so," Merlin replied, amusement thick in his voice, "she's a lovely girl and you have to admit she's quite attractive. She'll be a wonderful wife and Queen."

"Have you been paid to promote her to me? Maybe you should marry her. She may be a lovely girl but she's also stubborn and opinionated. Can you imagine having to deal with that for the rest of my life?"

"Actually, I can," Merlin chuckled as he gave Arthur a pointed look before spurring his horse on, "Oh look! I can see Acirith's castle up ahead."

Rolling his eyes and wondering again why Merlin was still his manservant, Arthur raced off after him.

The castle was still untouched by the war although an atmosphere of fear and doom hung over the towns. Lancelot met them at the courtyard.

He had met Sir Lancelot once on the battleﬁeld. They were ﬁghting on the same side and he remembered being impressed with Lancelot’s swordsmanship. Had Lancelot not pledged allegiance to Acirith, Arthur would have asked him to come to Camelot. He remembered being less impressed with a number of the other knights. The princess was right about them - they seemed to be more interested in their own glory and riches than they were ﬁghting for their kingdom. This attitude wasn’t uncommon, Arthur knew, in the other kingdoms especially with the tendency of many to view the knights as some sort of exclusive class. But he had learnt from his father that this could not be allowed if they wanted to have a strong and capable force. Ruthlessly cutting any knight who refused to adhere to his rules, his father put together a disciplined and efﬁcient group of knights which allowed him to conquer large swathes of land.

He wondered if his reputation on the battlefield had preceded him. Hopefully it had. It might make commanding the Acirith’s knights easier.

x

“Prince Arthur. Princess Guinevere.” Lancelot bowed deeply as he welcomed them, “Shall we adjourn to the council room? I’m afraid things have become worse since you left my lady. Cenred’s men have taken Brohill and are advancing towards Stopool. We are very grateful for your assistance Prince Arthur.”

Watching how Lancelot was hovering over the princess and the way his eyes followed her every movement, Arthur wondered how grateful Lancelot would feel once he found out the price of this assistance.

“What about the people seeking refuge?” Guinevere asked worriedly.

“We’ve allowed who we can in. At this point, the council believes that we can only let those who bring supplies into the castle.”

"And what did you say to that?"

"I'm sorry. With some of the knights being difficult and the morale of the men low, I was unable to persuade the council that they should allow more of the people in. It was difficult enough getting them to allow those with supplies in."

The princess turned her head away, her body clearly showing her displeasure at what was happening.

“How much supplies do you have right now?” Arthur asked, wondering how bad the situation was.

“About 2 months if we are conservative and if we don't let anymore into the gates,” Lancelot replied as he pushed open the door to what appeared to be Acirith’s council room. A group of knights and elderly statesmen rose as they entered. None of them looked particularly pleased to see him and he sighed inwardly. As he settled into his seat and prepared to outline his strategy, he suspected that he was in for a long, difﬁcult meeting.

That was an understatement.

If he thought that his father and the Camelot council treated him with little respect, it was even worse here. Almost everyone of them had eyed him with suspicion and when he presented his plans, there had been a thousand and one criticisms and questions. Eventually, despite initially planning to be as diplomatic as possible, he had stood up, coldly told them that he was in charge and if they didn’t like it they could leave. It was the most assertive he had ever been and it felt good. He should do it more often.

“What about the refugee situation? Is it possible for us to take in more people?” Guinevere asked towards the end of the meeting. Throughout, she had publicly supported his plans, not that it mattered to anyone. His father was right. With King Thomas sickly, the nobles in the council made it clear that they had little respect for her or her thoughts. It shocked him how much this upset him so much so that he made it a point to refer to her positively as often as he could.

“Princess,” Lord Damian's tone was condescending, “as we have said before, the council doesn’t believe that we can afford to take them in.”

“How long do you expect to take to defeat Cenred?” She looked at him.

Arthur eyed her warily. “A week or so."

“And we have over a month of supplies. If we cut the rations for the knights and nobles, rations which I think are more than generous, we can afford to allow the people camping outside in.”

Dissent rose in the room with everyone immediately pointing out the unnecessary risks this meant. If they had hoped the princess would stop pushing in face of all this opposition, they were sadly mistaken. Instead she stood her ground, finally pulling rank to insist that the people were allowed in.

He almost felt a sense awe as he watched her resolutely defend her position. Although he too felt that letting in so many people was a risk, he held his tongue. For some reason, he couldn't find it in his heart to oppose her in front of her council.

x

"How does it feel not having everyone kissing your feet?" Merlin asked laughingly as Arthur got ready for bed.

"You ﬁnd it funny do you?" grumbled Arthur, "How are we supposed to win this war if no one can get along? And did you see how they treated Guinevere? She’s their princess and they act as if she’s of no consequence."

"Didn't realize you cared."

Arthur sighed. He didn't realise he cared either.

x

Unable to sleep that night, he left his room and stood at the parapet, looking out at the stars that blanketed the sky. The view was stunning, but it wasn't Camelot. Not for long though. Soon enough, these lands and their people would come under the Camelot banner. Guinevere had not told her council of the deal she had made with Camelot despite his urging. Looking at the way the council treated her, he knew it wasn't going to go well.

"Admiring your new lands?"

"They are only mine if I come back successful against Cenred," he answered mildly, reluctant to get into another argument with her the eve of battle.

"Strange isn't it? That either way I lose my lands? Either to Camelot or to Cenred." Anger tinged her voice and she gripped the edge of the parapet tightly. He could feel the tension in her body and wondered if the council had gotten to her.

"The difference is that I actually care about what happens to your lands. Cenred just wants Camelot and will have no qualms about burning through your kingdom. You didn't seem so angry about this before."

He heard her let out a breath before whispering an apology.

“Is your council always like that with you?”

There was a pause before she answered. “Mostly. I’m used to it and it helps that I am princess and can force them to heed my instructions. As long as my father is alive, they will not dare to act in opposition to me. When he passes on -” She stopped and took a breath. “You said nothing when I decided to allow more people in to take refuge.”

“It would not have been a decision I would make.”

“You would let your people die?”

“In a perfect world, no. But when saving a few might mean the death of many more, then yes I would. It is painful but it is what my father would have done. Now, we have put ourselves in a riskier position.”

“Then your father is wrong. My father would never allow a situation in which we are knowingly leaving our people to die. Our lands are worth nothing without our people."

"And my father would say that you let your heart rule your head and for that you will always struggle to win. He would overrule you too."

"But you didn't."

"No. I won't tell you that this hasn't made things difficult for me but this is your land and I will respect your decision."

He moved closer to her, feeling her arm brush against his. Wanting to take her mind off the war, he said, "Tell me about your lands." His voice came out lower than usual and she shivered slightly. Part of him wondered what he was doing when he pulled off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. He should be asleep, resting for the battle instead of encouraging her to talk about her lands. But the smile that crossed her face when she spoke of her kingdom sent a shiver of pleasure through him and he let her talk, content to watch the animation and love in her face. It was possibly the most beautiful sight he had seen.

When she finally finished, it didn't seem the least strange to bend down and brush his lips across hers. It didn't seem strange either when she leaned into him and he ran his tongue across her lips, his arm lightly holding her hip. It probably only lasted a few seconds but it felt longer. She finally pulled away, face flushed and refusing to meet his eyes.

He looked away and by the time he composed himself, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Guinevere wished she hated Prince Arthur.

One signature and she could free herself from marriage to Arthur and keep Acirith independent and safe. Just one signature and yet she couldn't do it. Locking herself in her chambers the whole evening, she pondered over the proposal. Three weeks ago, had Cenred brought this to her, she would have signed it willingly. Now, everything was such a mess.

x

The morning before their armies left for battle, she had impulsively invited Arthur for breakfast in her room, saying she wanted to thank him for everything he was doing for her kingdom and to return the coat he had left with her the night before. He had been somewhat reserved in the beginning but as they talked about the difficulties of being children of kings everyone respected, he warmed up and she found herself finding it difficult to remember that this was the same arrogant and selfish prince she met in Camelot. His strong pride in his knights and his own battle skills amused her more than annoyed her and his ranting about Merlin for the silliest reasons no longer irked her half as much, although she chided him for not seeing how much Merlin cared. He took her chiding in good humour and they laughed over the ridiculousness of some of the court ceremonies.

It was a horrible mistake.

"Arthur." His hand on the door handle, he stopped and looked expectantly at her. "Here. It's for luck." Clumsily, she pressed a piece of lavender cloth in his palms before quickly stepping back. It wasn't the first time she had given anyone a token so she couldn't understand why she was so nervous.

"Oh." He stared at it, confusion on his face.

"It doesn't mean anything. I mean, it does. It's for luck but I'm not giving it to you because -"

His lips pressed against hers, the second time in a matter of hours. When his arm snaked around her waist, she allowed him to pull her closer and sank into his embrace.

x

Two kisses and her whole world was turned upside down. Why couldn't Cenred have asked her to turn her back on Camelot when she didn't care about their survival? Why invade her kingdom then suddenly turn around and offer a peace treaty?

And then she knew. She couldn't believe she didn't realise it before.

Summoning the Escetian messenger, she marched to the throne room, anger boiling in her.

"Tell your lord that I'm not a fool and that I know what this so-called peace treaty is about. I will have no part of it. Camelot is a valuable ally and I will not be party to your attack on them."

"I'm afraid you'll find that this was a foolish thing to do. Without protection from either Camelot or Escetia, do you think your small kingdom will survive?"

"I will not betray Camelot and I trust Camelot will stand by me. Leave now before I revoke my hospitality and have you imprisoned," Guinevere snapped, still bristling with anger at the messenger and herself.

Immediately, Lord Damian started to complain, joined in by other members of the council.

"Listen. Cenred made use of us to draw Camelot's forces to his border away from Camelot. Whether or not we sign the treaty with him, he is going to attack Camelot while Arthur's men are busy fighting in Acirith. In fact, his army is probably there now. I will not sacrifice the dignity of this kingdom by joining hands with someone like Cenred. We are also Camelot's allies and we will not betray our allies. Acirith is a noble kingdom and we will remain so."

Fully expecting to be reprimanded by the council again, she was amazed when a few of them applauded in response. A small spark of hope bloomed in her. Perhaps she would be able to win over her council in time.

"I need to warn Camelot of Cenred's plans. I want a group riding to Camelot as soon as possible. I also need another group to ride to Arthur and Lancelot and inform them of this. Lastly, shore up the defences in Gallaga. Move more men there from the other regions."

By the time she collapsed in bed, she felt she had done all she could yet a sense of unease remained. With the majority of her men with Arthur and Lancelot, she knew it was only a matter of time before Cenred took Gallaga and attacked Camelot. She thought of Arthur, his promise just before he rode out that he would do all he could to save her land and people and the anger he would feel when he discovered Cenred's plans. Guilt churned in her as she realised that not only had her plea for help led to him being forced into a marriage with her, it also led Camelot straight into Cenred's trap.

x

A week later, the group sent to Camelot returned with news that Cenred had already begun his attack from Gallaga and her men there were easily outnumbered. While Cenred himself was not there, a female knight was leading the charge and with Arthur's knights and men away, things were not looking good for the kingdom. The next day, her men arrived from the borders of Acirith where Arthur and Lancelot were.

"My lady, Prince Arthur says to inform you that with Camelot under seige, he is on his way there. Sir Lancelot has volunteered Acirith's army to aid Camelot and so they are riding there together. Prince Arthur says you are to stay with your people in Acirith. Cenred is no longer interested in your land at the moment so you and your people should be safe. He also says he will come for you when this is all over."

In the days after that, Guinevere lived on tenterhooks, eagerly listening for any news from Camelot. Life in Acirith was slowly going back to the way it was before Cenred's attack, the refugees leaving her castle walls for their lands and while it seemed that peace had returned to her kingdom, it hadn't returned to her heart. She worried constantly about her father in Camelot, about Arthur and Lancelot and about what it meant for her kingdom if Camelot fell. Many times she was tempted to ride out to Camelot herself although she wasn't very sure what was the point of doing that.

When, finally, news came that Lancelot and his men had returned from Camelot, relief almost crippled her and she rushed immediately to the courtyard to receive them.

"My lady," a tired Lancelot greeted her.

"Lancelot! I trust all is well in Camelot? My father? Prince Arthur? Merlin?"

A strange look crossed his face and he took her arm, leading her away from where everyone was.

"Guinevere, I understand why you did what you did but you couldn't have expected this to end well."

"What are you talking about? Is my father fine?"

"He is as you left him, according to Merlin. We have to be very thankful that Prince Arthur seems to have developed some affection for you and has stayed his father’s hand. Guinevere, I'm tired, dirty. If you don't mind, let me freshen up, then we can talk about how we can salvage this situation." Lancelot bowed and left her confused and nervous.

While waiting for Lancelot, she went to see the rest of her men who returned, taking note of those who had fallen in battle. She would need to arrange a suitable token for their families. More than half her men returned and she was very grateful. She wondered how many casualties Camelot had suffered. She also wondered what happened to Cenred and his kingdom. Had King Uther spared his life? Was a peace treaty in effect?

x

It took a while but Lancelot finally returned, his mood no better than it was before. It struck her that he might have learnt about the marriage agreement. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to delay telling anyone till the end of the war. But surely Lancelot would understand the position she was in.

"Why did you do it?" Lancelot asked wearily as he took a seat.

"Agree to marry Prince Arthur?"

"No. As much as that pains me, I think I can understand why. What I don't understand is why you then decided to betray Camelot."

"Betray Camelot?" Her mind ran through all she had done over the past weeks. Perhaps she could have done more, but she would hardly consider that a betrayal.

"Were you trying to get out of the marriage? Is that why you aligned yourself with Cenred? Did you think that Cenred could defeat Camelot? Surely you knew better than that. There is a reason Camelot is the largest kingdom around. Even with magic, Cenred was unable to do more than temporarily weaken Camelot."

Shock robbed her of speech. Disappointment flickered in Lancelot's eyes as he waited expectantly for a response. Realising none was forthcoming, he sighed and continued, "Prince Arthur took the news badly but he stopped his father from sending forces to Acirith. It was fortunate I made the decision to aid Camelot. That seemed to have bought us a little goodwill."

"I never betrayed Camelot." Confused and dazed, she barely managed a whisper.

"That's not what Camelot thinks. If you signed the treaty, then we will weather whatever happens. I'm surprised that you would do something like this but I've always said I would have your back, and I will."

"No,” she breathed, the severity of the situation sinking into her. “No. I never did any of this. There must be a misunderstanding. I need to go to Camelot and clear this up before this becomes even worse. And my father is there, at their mercy. I have to go.”

++++

Arthur stood next to the throne, his eyes trained on the large doors in front of him. In a few moments it was going to swing open and the princess was going to walk through them. It wasn’t unexpected of course. Her father was here in Camelot and as conniving and ruthless as she was, he didn’t think she would leave her father at their mercy. At least there was someone she cared about, he thought bitterly, because despite the talks and kisses, she definitely didn’t care about him.

Things had been a mess when he rushed back to Camelot. Cenred had somehow gotten the aid of some magic users and they raised an undead army, impervious to any form of attack. Things had been looking bad until for some reason, the magic faded and the undead began disappearing into puffs of smoke. And while victory was easily achieved after that, Morgana had gone missing in the aftermath. With no body found, they suspected that she might have been captured by that female knight leading the charge on Camelot, perhaps as leverage for some sort of deal. But when days passed and no news arrived, they expected the worst. Still, patrols were sent out everyday to comb the surrounding lands for any sight of her.

“My lord, Princess Guinevere of Acirith is here to see you,” a guard roughly pushed her in front of the throne. His fingers curled into his palms as he pushed down the instinct to ask that she be treated with more respect. It was her that caused all the suffering in Camelot, her that led to Morgana's disappearance. She didn’t deserve his consideration. Yet, when her confused, troubled eyes met his, he found himself snapping at the guard, “You don’t have to treat her like that. She is not our prisoner.”

He watched warily as his father stood and approached her.

“Did you think Camelot would fall? Did you think yours and Cenred’s little scheme would work? Give me one reason I shouldn’t send in my men to take over your kingdom.”

“Sire, I have no idea what you are talking about. At no point during these few weeks have I done anything to betray Camelot. In fact, my men went with Prince Arthur to fight for Camelot. Why would we do that if we planned to betray you?” While she kept her voice steady, Arthur could see the slight tremor in her body. Her eyes held a mixture of pain and confusion. Had he not known better, he would have thought that she was telling the truth. Obviously he was a fool when it came to her. The kisses, the conversations, the laughter, everything was a lie, probably to ensure he never suspected her duplicity. To think that for a moment, he had thought that he would actually be happy with her as his wife. Resentment curdled in him and he looked away. Watching her lie was too painful.

“Do you take us as fools? They used your lands to attack Camelot. They attacked when the main army was down in Acirith! Maybe you thought that having your tiny army look like they were aiding us would hide your betrayal but unfortunately for you, you plan didn’t work. I should arrest you right now and have you executed,” snarled his father.

This made Arthur look up. He knew that treason against the King was an executable offense but when it was by a member of another royal court?

“Sire,” her voice was no longer as strong or steady as it was a few minutes ago. “Please, you must believe me. I did nothing to betray Camelot. How did you come about this information?”

“What right do you think you have to question me? Would you rather your father dies in your place?”

“No!” Arthur recognised the slight quiver in her lips, a sign that she was holding back tears. He swallowed, angry at how bad that made him feel. “Please, Sire. I never betrayed Camelot. Yes, Cenred’s men came and offered peace if I allowed him to attack Camelot from Gallaga but I never agreed to anything. Instead, I moved whatever men I had left to Gallaga -”

“I’ve enough of your blathering. Here are your choices - you follow through with the marriage, cede your lands completely to us or we launch an attack on Acirith. You have till tomorrow to give me your answer. Bring the princess to her room and set up a 24 hour guard.”

The moment the guards escorted Guinevere out of the room, Arthur turned to his father, “What is this about? You can’t expect me to marry her! Not after what she did. This doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Acirith has very good relations with the other 3 kingdoms. You know how the 3 kingdoms have been suspicious of our growing power and have been establishing treaties among themselves. I don’t want an invasion of Acirith to be excuse for them to attack us. By marrying her, we take Acirith’s lands, we strengthen our position and we avoid an outright war.”

“And you do not think that she would work against us? She stabbed us in the back once, she can do it again.”

“No, not when her lands are part of Camelot. She may be untrustworthy but she loves her people and as long as we maintain control over her land and her people, she wouldn’t dare make another move against us. Once she bears a child, she will not think of betraying us again,” his father replied dismissively.

This was her punishment, Arthur slowly realised and he was merely a pawn in it.

As if reading his thoughts, his father wearily said, “You are the crown prince and sometimes you need to sacrifice your personal happiness for the kingdom. I did.” Arthur doubted it but before he could retort, his father was walking away.

Left alone in the throne room with the exception of the two silent guards at the door, Arthur sank into his father’s throne and allowed the confusing mix of emotions and thoughts to consume him.

“Arthur?” With unfailing timing, Merlin popped into the room, “I heard what happened.”

“Go away.”

“I went to see her but the guards wouldn’t let me in.”

“Why would you do that? She’s a traitor. Not such a wonderful girl is she now? And I still have to marry her. Good for the kingdom,” he muttered bitterly.

“She is a good person -”

Arthur laughed coldly. “I thought so too, before. She was so different from Isabella. She seemed so kind, strong, genuine. And when she laughed …” Something burned in his throat and he stopped talking.

“You know we only have Isabella’s word that Gwen betrayed Camelot. Don’t you think it’s suspicious that a guard from Escetia would give her such information?”

“Are you saying Lady Isabella is a liar? She has been nothing but loyal to this kingdom since birth.”

“Arthur, perhaps she had a …”

“Don’t say anything else, especially if you have no proof. Cenred attacked from Gallaga after luring most of our men to the Acirith-Escetia border, exactly as Isabella said. The men we captured confirmed her story.”

“But …”

“Look, Merlin. I know you like the princess but you need to accept that she isn’t who we thought she was. Don’t you have duties to attend to anyway or do you need me to give you more things to do?”

++++

When she had heard Merlin’s voice outside her door, her spirits had lifted a little but it was short lived. It was obvious she wasn’t going to be allowed any visitors. She hadn’t even been able to see her father and worry about him gnawed at her. That and her impending marriage.

She had been prepared to marry the prince but not under these circumstances. During that awful confrontation with King Uther, every look Arthur had thrown at her was cold and that tore at her more than the king’s false accusations. Previously she had nurtured the hope that a marriage between her and Arthur could be a happy one. One in which she would be able to keep Acirith’s and her independence. But now, the marriage was little more than a trap, a punishment meant to make her suffer.

The longer she stood in front of King Uther the more she realised just how completely powerless she was in this situation. She was Princess of Acirith and yet here she was, almost completely at the king’s mercy. Just weeks ago, she was willing to marry to save her kingdom and she would be doing the same thing now. But it wasn’t the same anymore.

The smell of food wafted into the room and she raised her eyes to see the prince entering bearing a tray of dinner. For a brief moment she wanted to rush to him, beg him to believe her but the cold anger in his eyes and the tension in his body kept her rooted to the spot.

“Your dinner,” he said curtly as he dumped the tray onto the table.

“Isn’t serving dinner beneath you?” she snapped, suddenly angry that he too believed she would commit such an act.

She made sure to keep her gaze on him as much as she wanted to look away. He stepped closer to her, crowding her and she found it hard to breathe.

“When did you plan this? Even before you arrived? What was the point of that charade then - inviting me for breakfast, laughing with me, giving me the token, kissing me back? Did it amuse you that I was such a fool? Was this just a little game on the side?”

He was hurt.

She had expected him to be angry, furious even. Confused. But hurt?

He turned away abruptly and stalked to the window. Staring out of it, he continued in a cooler voice, “I assume we are still getting married then?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice. Again.”

“You can go back and tell Lancelot to prepare for battle.”

“A battle we cannot hope to win? A battle that would make my people suffer even more? I don’t think so.”

Arthur laughed without humour, turning to face her. “Is this your way of making amends to your people for your failed scheme? By sacrificing yourself? You chose this. Don’t regret it because it’s not going to be easy for you. Your betrayal will be kept within the castle. To everyone, you are an honourable princess. But don’t think we will forget what you did.”

As he brushed past her, she reached out to him. “You said before we should try to make the marriage work …”

“That was when I thought you were a different person.”

“I did not sell your kingdom out. I don’t know who told your father that but he or she was lying!” Without thinking, she grabbed his arm, wanting to stop him from walking out. Hoping that unlike his father, he would listen to her. “Surely you don’t think I am capable of such an act.”

He paused and looked at her. “I have no idea what you are capable of. I don’t think I know you at all.”

The sadness in his eyes struck her and she dropped her hold on him. “I swear I didn’t do anything to betray you or your kingdom.”

He said nothing.

“Could you let me see my father please? He’s not well and I want to -”

Before she could even finish her sentence, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

She hadn’t cried in a long time.

As she sat staring unseeingly at her dinner, the door opened and a guard walked in.

“You can see your father now.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange how things changed. Dinner with Lady Isabella usually meant light, meaningless conversation followed by an energetic making out session. Arthur quite enjoyed them. This time, all he could think of was Guinevere, the pain and confusion in her eyes, her pleas of innocence.

As usual, Isabella was all decked up and when Arthur arrived at the table, she stood, smiled coyly and pressed a kiss warmly against the side of his lips. Although Arthur reciprocated her affectionate greeting, his mind was churning with thoughts of the princess. It had been two days since he brought her dinner. She had sent thanks through Merlin (who he told the guards to allow into the princess’s room) for arranging for the visit to her father and Merlin was constantly annoying him by insisting he thought the princess was being framed. He had to threaten Merlin with more chores to get him to shut up (it didn't work).

Yet he couldn't get that thought out of his head, the possibility that Guinevere might have been framed. It felt like a life line had been extended to him and he had only to grasp it. And so he had asked Isabella for dinner, an invitation she eagerly accepted. As he settled down opposite her, it briefly crossed his mind that she might have gotten the wrong impression.

"Oh Arthur, we haven't had time alone since you went off to war. Isn't this nice?" Her leg rubbed against his under the table. Awkwardly, he shifted in his seat.

"Isabella," he smiled at her,"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

As Merlin placed their dinner in front of them, Arthur allowed Isabella to dictate the conversation, hoping that this would make her comfortable. Like before when they used to dine together regularly, Isabella dominated the conversation with news of the things happening around the castle, things Arthur usually never noticed.

“ … and of course with Martha busy with her sick child, Sybil is now ruling the kitchens.”

“Isabella.” Dinner was almost over and they still hadn’t talked about what he wanted to talk about. “I need to ask you something.”

Perhaps it was his tone but the smile on her face faded and she straightened up in her seat. “This is about the princess isn’t it?”

He should have known how perceptive Isabella was. At least he didn’t have to beat around the bush. “You told my father that she had an agreement with Cenred. How did you know?”

“I told you before. One of his men told me. Do you think I made it up?”

“No. No. I just … Guinevere just doesn’t seem the type to do something like that. Is there a chance the man was lying to you?”

Her eyes narrowed. “What’s with you and the princess? I thought it was just a marriage of convenience.”

“It is. That’s all it is. I just need to know what kind of person I am marrying.”

“I don’t know if the man was lying but it played out exactly as he said it would didn’t it?” Her voice cold and brittle. “What happens to us? I never thought the king would make you marry the traitor.”

“He has his reasons,” Arthur muttered. Hope he never knew he had that the princess was not a traitor crumbled inside him.

“And us?”

“I hope we will continue to be friends. You have been a good friend, to me and to Camelot.” He stood, wanting nothing more than to go back to his room to wallow.

“You like her,” Isabella stated flatly as she stood up as well. “She betrayed Camelot, Arthur. She’s a conniving, cunning person who doesn’t care about you or your kingdom. Don’t forget that.”

“You don’t need to worry about my relationship with her,” he snapped as he left the room, his anger at her words taking him by surprise.

Of course Merlin was hovering outside.

“Heard everything did you?”

“I …”

“No. There’s nothing left to say. We have to accept that Guinevere did what she did, as painful as that might be.” Arthur shook his head when he realised he was really talking to himself. With Merlin’s blind optimism that Guinevere had been framed, Arthur had allowed himself to believe, hope even, that maybe she was really that girl he had gotten to know out of Camelot.

But she wasn’t and the hurt was almost physical.

At least Merlin looked almost as miserable as him.

++++

Before the wedding, the king had summoned her before him and warned her to play the part of blushing bride, suggesting that her father would be horrified to learn of her dishonourable actions. The shock might even incapacitate him further.

She practiced her smile in the mirror.

x

“Guinevere, I am so sorry for putting you in this position.” Her father’s voice was a weak rasp and his hand limply grasped hers.

“No. Arthur, he’s a good man. It will not be a hardship to marry him.” She stroked her father’s hand and smiled the way she did in the mirror that morning.

“Can you love him?”

Guinevere paused, taking in the concern and worry in her father’s eyes. Had he more strength, he would probably have held her hands tighter.

“Yes,” she whispered, her lips trembling slightly as she realised that it was true. It would be too easy to love him but he would never care for her, not when he believed she had betrayed Camelot.

His eyes closed and peace filled his face. “Good. I want you to be happy.”

She sat beside the bed till her father slipped into sleep. Merlin had told her regretfully that he didn’t have much longer. Soon she would be all alone in the world, tied forever to a family who hated her.

“Princess? You need to return to your room.” Nodding at the guard, she pressed a kiss to her sleeping father’s forehead and left the room.

x

When she was about eleven years old, her maid had gotten married. She still remembered how excited Beatrice was. It was the best day of her life. Beatrice had told her, face flushed with happiness, eyes twinkling with good humour. You never forget your wedding she was told.

As Mary pulled out the multitude of pins in her hair, Guinevere stared at herself in the mirror. She was not flushed with happiness, her eyes were not twinkling and to be honest, she could barely remember anything that happened. There was a vague memory of Arthur taking her hands, her saying “I do” and the perfunctory kiss pressed on lips. Then everyone was cheering and clapping and she put on her practised smile as she allowed Arthur to lead her through the excited crowd.

The moment they were alone, he dropped her arm and walked away without a backward glance. Merlin smiled sadly at her before trotting after the prince.

And now, it was their wedding night and Mary was all aflutter preparing her for it, fussing over her night dress and her hair.

“You are gorgeous. The prince wouldn’t be able to resist you,” giggled Mary as she gave Guinevere’s hair one last comb. “Shall I inform Merlin you are ready?”

She wanted to say no but she knew that would arouse suspicions. “Yes. Thank you.”

As Mary disappeared through the door, Guinevere took a deep breath. What would Arthur expect from her?

It seemed forever before the knock came. Although she had been anticipating it, the rap on the wood still startled her and she scrambled from her seat in front of the mirror and positioned herself in front of the windows, as far from the door as possible.

“Princess.”

Her mouth fell open but she found herself unable to produce any sound. Instinctively, she moved closer to the window, nerves making her tremble slightly. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt, his eyes upon the floor.

He moved slowly towards her. “I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was strained but he raised his eyes to look at her. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“Ok,” she breathed, relaxing slightly.

Silence filled the room and she tried to think of something neutral to say.

“How are your sewing skills, Guinevere?”

Relieved, she nodded. “They are passable.”

He smiled slightly and settled himself on one of the chairs in the room. “Well then, hopefully you can teach Merlin a thing or two. Look at the mess he made with my shirt. Not that he’s a particularly good student - you might find that he’ll be a trying one. Stubborn and all thumbs.”

“He’s a fine manservant. He’s very loyal to you.” It seemed only right to stop hovering near the windows and sit on a chair near him.

This elicited a slight laugh from Arthur. “That may be so but don’t tell him I think that.”

“Why ever not? All you do is reprimand and mock him.”

“I’m not that bad.” A slight pout formed on Arthur’s face although laughter remained in his eyes.

“No, no. You’re not. You’re a good man Arthur and I suppose if I had to marry anyone, I could do a lot worse.”

“You could.”

“Yes.” His blue eyes were locked on hers and for some reason, he seemed to have moved closer to her. When his warm hand slipped over hers on the table and his head dipped, she closed her eyes. The kiss was barely a brush and she must have grumbled because Arthur chuckled and pressed a longer, deeper kiss on her. Only their lips and hands were touching but she felt her whole body tingle with expectation.

Eventually the kiss ended and he lifted his hand from hers and cupped her face, his eyes gentle, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. “Tell me why you did it. I need to understand.”

“I didn’t ...”

“No. Don’t lie to me.” His hand dropped and he sighed. “Guinevere. I have been thinking about this over the past few days. You must have had a good reason to do this. Maybe you were under a lot of stress. Maybe your council forced your hand. Maybe you had no faith in me. They don’t make it right but at least it’ll help me understand.”

“There is nothing to understand! I didn’t betray Camelot!” Pushing her chair back, she stood, annoyance building in her. “What is so difficult to understand about that?”

“What are you still hiding Guinevere? Why are you still lying?” Impatience coloured Arthur’s voice as he got up and stood in front of her.

“Listen to me. I am not lying. I did not betray Camelot.”

“How do I learn to trust you if you keep lying? You’re my wife for goodness sake! At least be truthful to me.”

“I am being truthful.”

“Does it make you feel better to cling to this lie?” he growled.

Her heart sank when she realised that nothing she said would make him believe her. In the face of her silence, he shook his head, sighed and returned to his seat. She retreated to the window and stared out of it.

For the next few hours, until it was deemed suitable for Arthur to leave her room, they waited in tense silence.

He left without a word.

She didn’t sleep a wink.

++++

“And so Lord Walter thinks that he should be entitled to more rations,” muttered Arthur as he shifted through the various petitions.

“Because Sir Percival is from his village?” Guinevere frowned from across the table. “Everyone is suffering through this drought together and it’s not like our rations are unlimited.”

“He thinks that because Sir Percival won this year’s knights’ tournament that his village should be given special consideration. I should have taken part in the tournament then this wouldn’t be a problem because I would have won.”

Guinevere laughed but said nothing, her attention on the petition in front of her. In the week since their marriage, they had fallen into a comfortable pattern. As princess, she took over Morgana’s duties, mainly those relating to the running of the castle and matters of the outlying towns and villages while he focused on working with the knights and shadowing his father in the council chambers. Her experience in Acirith meant she needed little help getting up to speed and he found that he actually enjoyed having someone else beside a disagreeable Morgana, foolish Merlin or suspicious father to discuss such matters of state with.

As the days passed, Arthur found it more and more difficult to remember that she was the untrustworthy princess who had easily betrayed Camelot. They never spoke of it again although his father took great pains to remind him of her transgression. The hole in their lives left by Morgana was another reminder of all Guinevere had done to them. Yet he could not deny that she took on all her responsibilities seriously. She even managed to charm most of those who lived in the upper and middle town with her frequent visits and chats, something Morgana did not do.

“What will you tell Lord Walter?”

“No. His village is no more special than anyone else’s.” He dropped the petition he was holding and leaned back and watched her reaction.

“He will not be pleased. You know this isn’t the first petition of his you’ve turn down.” Guinevere said mildly as she continued to sort the petitions in front of her. “Maybe on our way to Acirith tomorrow, we can stop by his village and you can give them a small gift of extra rations.”

“That’s not what he asked for.”

“It’s better than just sending the messenger round to deny yet another of his petitions. At least, he will feel that you care enough to personally take care of the matter. It might soothe his ego and appease him for now.”

He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

“What?” She looked up curiously. “Why do you look so pleased?”

“You’re quite good at this ruling thing.”

“I was born a princess,” she teased gently.

“A very smart princess too.” Arthur left his seat and crossed over to her. Staring at her upturned face and the slight smile on it, he felt his heart contract. It would be so easy to love her. Unthinkingly, he reached out a hand and brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

“It’s getting late. We have an early morning tomorrow,” she breathed.

“We can’t keep this up forever Guinevere. I can’t keep coming into your room every night and just go through paperwork.” He tugged at her hand and pulled her out of her seat. “You yourself told me the servants are already talking about how I don’t spend the night in your room.”

“I know.”

He watched the uncertainty and fear in her face and a sense of protectiveness swamped him. He had no desire to force her into anything she didn’t want but everyone was expecting an heir from them. The pressure would only become worse as more time passed.

Slipping his arms around her waist, he gently pulled her closer to him. When she came to him willingly, he kissed her, deepening it when her arms curled around his neck. She tasted of sweetness and light and he couldn’t get enough. Releasing her lips, he dipped his head to press kisses down her neck, a smile breaking out when he felt her shudder.

“Arthur,” she gasped.

“Guinevere,” he murmured against her shoulder. She dragged her palms down his chest and he tensed. When her fingers tentatively played with the edges of his shirt, he lifted his head and caught her hands in his. “Are you sure?”

She swallowed and nodded, leaning into him slightly. Letting her hands go, he gathered her to him, kissing her slowly. Her hands slipped under his shirt, tracing patterns on his skin and he sucked in a breath, holding it as she explored. It was blissful torture, feeling her skin on his. Slowly, he moved his hands up along her sides until he reached the swell of her breasts. He brushed his knuckles against them, smiling as she moaned into his mouth. Tearing his mouth from hers, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving as she took small, quick breaths and her mouth was slightly open. Arthur thought he had never been more aroused in his life, never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she wonderingly traced the sides of his face before reaching up to kiss his jaw. Against him, she murmured his name and pressed her body against him. Chuckling at her sudden boldness, he picked her up and deposited her on her bed, watching with growing desire at how her hair spread against the sheets, how pliant she seemed, the soft, sensual smile across her face and hooded eyes that beckoned him.

He breathed her name and slid into the bed with her.


	7. Chapter 7

She drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night, her feelings all over the place. In the end, the experience was a lot more pleasant than she had been led to believe by some but there hadn't been exploding stars or shaking earth as Beatrice had gushed about. Arthur had been incredibly gentle and slow with her, for which she was very grateful although it worried her that her inexperience might have disappointed him. Still, lying in bed with Arthur's arm curled around her and his breath tickling the back of her neck, she felt a strange sense of peace and satisfaction, so much so that even during her waking moments during the night, she was reluctant to move.

The sun peeked through her curtains, reminding her that she needed to get up. They had planned a visit to Acirith to formally introduce Arthur to her council, make arrangements to bring Acirith under Camelot rule and to bring her father back to his kingdom. He had little time left and she wanted him to spend his last days on his own lands. Slowly, she eased herself from Arthur's arms and slipped out of the bed, quickly pulling on her shift. He muttered something but didn't wake.

As she slipped on her clothes, she wondered how he would take her request to allow Acirith autonomy from Camelot. She knew King Uther expected Arthur to subsume Acirith into Camelot but she was hoping that he could be persuaded to allow Acirith to be part of Camelot yet be governed separately. She had already given up so much of herself to Camelot.

A light knock warned her of company.

"My eyes are closed!" Merlin said almost laughingly as he opened the door a crack. "The King wants to see Arthur before you leave today. Is he still sleeping?"

Ensuring she was decent, she yanked the door open and found herself face to face with an incredibly pleased looking Merlin.

“So,” he grinned impishly, “had a good night?”

She could feel the heat in her cheeks. “Where’s Mary?”

“Waiting for you over there. She didn’t want to disturb you. I’ll just go deal with Arthur now. I bet he’s in a good mood.”

x

Guinevere hovered next to her father as they waited for Arthur. They were already an hour behind time and Arthur’s meeting with the King was not helping. Waiting in the courtyard, her mind kept drifting to the events of the previous night - Arthur slowly divesting her of her clothes and pressing hot kisses against her skin as he moved lower, her shyly removing his breeches with him whispering encouragement in her ears ...

Shaking her head, she looked around, trying to dislodge the images from her head. As she scanned the courtyard, she noticed Isabella walking towards her. Nerves rose in her immediately. She had managed to avoid Isabella since her marriage to Arthur. Now that Isabella was walking towards her, she contemplated her choices. It would probably be too obvious and childish for her to suddenly hide or run away, which left waiting for Isabella for walk by.

"Hi," Guinevere said as Isabella came closer, flashing as sincere a smile as possible.

"Your highness." The tone left no question as to how Isabella felt about her.

She supposed it was as good a time as any. "Isabella, can I have a word?"

Isabella stopped but said nothing.

"I know that I am probably not your favourite person here but I hope that we can get along. You are the daughter of Lord Gregory who has great influence in the council. It is to everyone's advantage we learn to get along."

"Had you not turned up here grovelling for help, I would be queen. And now, like my father so nicely puts it, I have squandered my potential and am of no value. So forgive me, your highness, if I don’t think we are going to be friends.”

As Guinevere stood there watching Isabella walk regally away, guilt washed over her. It never occurred to her just how much impact her marriage to Arthur had on Isabella. She had assumed, foolishly and naively, that it would merely be a broken heart, something she would easily get over.

"Arthur!"

"Isabella."

Suddenly, as she watched the two of them exchange words, the guilt morphed into something even more uncomfortable.

The moment Arthur reached her in the courtyard after his short conversation with Isabella, they left immediately for Acirith and aside from a few words now and then, they had no opportunity to speak privately with each other. This disappointed Guinevere more than she expected. Last night, Arthur had quickly gathered her to him and fallen asleep.

x

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Arthur gave instructions to set up camp. Watching one of the men help her father into bed, she wondered if Arthur would expect her to spend the night with him or if she would stay in the bed prepared for her in her father’s tent. It was with a thankful heart that she noted that her father’s health seemed stable and that he was coherent enough for them to have a short conversation before he slept.

“Guinevere.”

She almost sank with relief when she heard Arthur enter the tent and whisper her name.

“Arthur,” she whispered in return and walked towards him.

“Come to my tent?” When she nodded, he took her hand gently and led her out. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she wondered if they would repeat the activities of the previous night, unsure if she wanted to or not.

Nervously, she perched on the side of his bed as he undressed. He was quiet and she sensed that something was bothering him.

“Is everything ok?” She felt him sit on the other side of the bed and turned to him.

Arthur reached for her and she lay down next to him. Pulling her into his embrace, she felt him press a kiss against her hair.

“Go to sleep. We have another two long days of journeying.”

It was the same the next night. Arthur would ask her to sleep in his bed but aside from holding her as they slept, they did nothing. He refused to speak of what was bothering him when she asked and despite the pleasure she took from sleeping next to him, his sudden distance troubled her.

++++

Unsurprisingly, Lancelot was waiting with the rest of the Acirith knights to greet them. Helping Guinevere off her horse, Arthur immediately slipped his arm around her waist. When Lancelot bent and kissed her hand, he tightened his grip on her.

She gave him a dirty look before pulling away to deal with her father.

“Welcome back Sire,” Lancelot bowed, no anger or resentment in his voice. “Shall I show you and Merlin to your rooms before we meet the council? You might want to get ready because the council is not happy.”

“And you?”

“I just want peace for Acirith and for Gwen to be happy. I hope she is happy.”

“You should ask her,” he muttered, wondering what her answer would be. He supposed he hoped she was happy but at the same time, her casual betrayal of Camelot still played at the back of his mind, especially after the talk with his father, and he found it difficult to temper the resentment he felt. Over the past week, he had resigned himself to the fact that he liked her a lot - seeing her almost always made him smile and he enjoyed talking to her, whether about crops or his childhood. He had never felt more comfortable with anyone. What kind of person was he to enjoy the company of someone who betrayed his kingdom?

But she couldn’t be trusted and that tore at him. He wished she would at least admit what she did. Perhaps then they could work through her betrayal but she wouldn’t. And that hurt more than he would admit because to him, that meant she didn’t care much about their relationship.

Unable to help himself, he asked, “You’ve known Guinevere for a long time. Why would she do what she did?”

“I’ve asked myself that question many times Sire.”

“And?” Merlin suddenly inserted himself into the conversation.

“I don’t think she did it. I don’t have an explanation for what happened but Gwen would never do anything like this. It is not her.”

“My point exactly.” Merlin looked knowingly at Arthur. “Gwen just wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“Shut up Merlin. I’m sorry you think that way Lancelot but all the evidence points to Guinevere double crossing us.” While his voice was certain, his heart was less so.

x

Thanks to Lancelot’s warning, Arthur was prepared for the hostility of the council. It wasn’t easy the last time and they were even more difficult this time. Unlike Lancelot and Merlin, they had no doubts that Guinevere had gone behind everyone’s back and very obviously made their contempt and their anger known. As usual, she denied everything and he felt the resentment building in him again. And yet, as they attacked her, he found himself defending her actions.

“Everything Guinevere did, she did for the good of Acirith. If I can move on from that, you can too. We are here today to discuss how best to integrate Acirith into Camelot. Let’s just focus on that.”

About to explain to the council how Acirith would be integrated into Camelot, he was surprised and annoyed when Guinevere interrupted him to ask that he allow Acirith to remain autonomous and have their own independent rule.

“We will still answer to Camelot and take direction from King Uther but we want to be able to make decisions for Acirith on our own.”

Arthur sighed inwardly. His father would not be happy.

x

Guinevere had a separate room in the castle and he wondered if she would come to his. It was late and she still hadn’t turned up. He knew he would miss having her next to him in bed if she didn’t but he didn’t feel like asking her over. The council had reminded him of her actions and he couldn’t seem to ignore the bitterness in him.

And yet, after he had resigned himself to the fact that she was unlikely to come over, when he heard the knock on his door and her voice calling his name, he couldn't open the door fast enough. She smiled shyly at him and the bitterness faded away. Maybe, just maybe, Lancelot and Merlin were right.

Taking her hand, Arthur pulled her to him before crushing his mouth to hers.

Practice made perfect, he mused to himself much later as he stroked her hip in the aftermath and nuzzled her neck. This time, it was even better, mainly because she seemed less nervous and when she finally came, she had cried his name, something that pleased him very much.

“Did you mean what you said at the council meeting?” She turned around to face him.

“What did I say?”

“That you moved on from my betrayal.”

His hand stilled and he felt his happiness drain away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Arthur.”

He pulled her closer to him, tucking her leg between his and kissed her forehead. “Let’s just go to sleep, hmm?”

She sighed against him. “Thank you for acceding to my request to grant Acirith autonomy.”

“Mmm. It was important to you and you did put forward a very good argument. If you think Lancelot is able to run Acirith then I have no problem with him running it the way he and you deem fit. Now go to sleep. We still have to face that awful council of yours tomorrow again.”

++++

As much as she enjoyed being back in Acirith, something felt wrong. Ever since she arrived, she had the odd sensation of being followed but whenever she turned around, there was no one. She had mentioned it to both Arthur and Lancelot and they had both assured her that it was likely her imagination.

Her father had settled back home quite comfortably and with his usual nurse looking after him, she felt a lot better. As usual, she tried to spend as much time as possible with him, assuring him that she was happy and that Acirith was doing well. She also managed to spend time with Lancelot who told her that while he was disappointed with how things turned out, he understood and hoped she was happy.

And for most part, she was.

This scared her because she knew that a large part of her happiness was tied up with the man she married, the same man who believed her to be completely untrustworthy. Yet she couldn’t help the way her heart jumped when he smiled at her or the way her day brightened when he insisted she keep him company. When, after much argument, he agreed to allow Lancelot to rule Acirith as he saw fit, she knew Arthur had managed to steal a small bit of her heart.

It was a good thing she wasn’t in love with him.

x

“I keep getting the feeling that someone is following me.”

“I don’t see anyone,” replied Merlin as he craned his head to look around. “Arthur’s busy training with the knights so I’m supposed to tell you that he won’t be having lunch with you.”

“Ok. I’ll probably take it with dad anyway. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure. How is he?”

“There’s been no change really. I just want his last days to be comfortable. Wait -”

“What?”

“Hush,” she whispered, “there’s someone behind that pillar. I’ve seen him before. He must be the one following me!”

“You keep walking and I’ll deal with this,” muttered Merlin. In a louder voice, he said, “I’ll see you around Princess.”

Telling herself not to look back, she continued walking, hoping that Merlin would be able to grab that man. Why would anyone be interested in following her?

There was a commotion and she turned around to see Merlin and the man wrestling on the ground. She rushed over but not before a couple of her guards got there and separated the two.

“Let Merlin go and bring the other man to the throne room. Go and get Prince Arthur as well, please.”

On one hand, she was very relieved that she hadn’t been imagining things but on the other hand, she wondered why she was being followed.

“You were following me.”

“Yes your highness.”

“Why?”

“I was ordered to. To keep an eye on you.”

“By who?” She repeated her question louder and angrier when the man failed to answer.

The doors to the throne room opened and Arthur walked in. Maybe he would be able to get some answers. She didn’t think he would be pleased to find out she was being followed.

“Who ordered you to follow me?” she asked angrily.

“I did.”

She looked at Arthur in disbelief.

“You had me followed?”

“Yes. I needed to -”

“- keep an eye on me? In case I went behind your back and made more agreements with Cenred? In case I went back to my untrustworthy ways?”

She could actually feel her heart breaking.

“Guinevere -”

“No. Don’t say anything. I know. I can’t be trusted. I forgot you didn’t trust me.”

WIth as much dignity as she could muster, she walked towards the door, past Arthur and out of the throne room.

He didn’t follow her.

She kept walking, her sight blurred with tears, until she couldn’t walk anymore. Slumping onto a bench against the castle walls, she buried her head in her hands, angry that this hurt so much.

“Your highness?”

She looked up to see one of her guards hovering a distance away. Wiping away the tears, she stood. Had Arthur asked him to bring her back? Maybe he wanted to explain, to apologise.

“Your highness, you have a visitor.”

“Who?”

“Your brother, Prince Elyan. He is in the throne room waiting for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Against his better judgement, he left Guinevere alone with her brother. The hurt and disappointment in her eyes as she walked out of the throne room was something he would never forget. That he was the one who put it there made it even worse.

“Why did you do it?” Merlin asked angrily, stalking at his side.

“Because she cannot be trusted. Have you forgotten what she did?”

“She didn’t betray Camelot. I don’t care what evidence you have. Gwen would never do anything like this!”

“I didn’t want to do this. My father insisted that someone be assigned to tail her. He was worried she might plan something here. So I did what he asked. Now leave me alone.”

He paced in his room. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave Guinevere alone with her brother. During one of their many conversations, she had spoken of how Elyan was constantly getting into trouble and expecting her or her father to bail him out. He started to worry that Elyan was back and wanting Guinevere to solve some other problem for him. It might be easier for her if he could help.

Sighing, he made his way to the throne room.

x

“You are asking me to pass you the plans for the secret underground passages of Camelot?”

“Morgause tells me you aided them once before. Just do it again and this time, they will be able to conquer Camelot. I need you to help me Gwen. Morgause will kill me if I don’t produce the plans.”

The voices drifted through the door and Arthur hesitated, dying to hear what her response would be.

“Elyan -”

“Please Gwen. It’s just the plans. You can stay in Acirith and out of the war. And if Arthur dies, you can end this sham of a marriage. It’s not like you love him or want to stay with him.”

“No. No I don’t.”

It was one thing to tell himself Guinevere didn’t love him. It was another to hear her confirm it. Elyan was right. Their marriage was a sham, no matter how many nights he lay with her in his arms and imagined that it wasn’t. A real marriage had love and trust. Their marriage had neither.

x

“Merlin!” he yelled when he reached his room. “Merlin!”

“What is it now? I thought you were with Gwen. Have you hurt her again?”

“Pack my things. We are going back to Camelot.”

“What about Gwen?”

“She’s staying here. I’ve spoken to Lancelot. He’ll tell her.”

“You’re leaving for Camelot without even telling her? I thought you liked her. So what if she betrayed Camelot? She’s been nothing but good to you since. Don’t you think she -”

“I don’t want to talk about her. We are leaving for Camelot as soon as we can.”

Within the hour, he and his knights rode out of Acirith. Guinevere was still in the throne room with her brother and he was quite sure she had no idea of them leaving. Merlin refused to talk to him and frankly, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, preferring to brood over Guinevere instead. Had she decided to do as her brother asked? Was she scheming with him to betray Camelot once again? How could she be both this scheming, disloyal person and yet be the warm, kind and loving person he had seen over the past 2 weeks of their marriage? Why did everything hurt so much?

++++

“Where’s Arthur?” Panic rose in her when she realised that his room was completely empty.

“He’s gone back to Camelot,” Lancelot said apologetically to her.

“When? Why? Was there an emergency?”

“He didn’t say. He wants you to stay in Acirith. He said he will send for you when he’s ready. I’m sorry Gwen.”

She felt the tears gathering again. “Was he angry when he left?”

“Gwen. I’m not saying this because I’m jealous or angry with what happened between us.” Lancelot took her hands in his. “But Gwen, you can’t let yourself care so much about the Prince. He’s a good man, yes. But he doesn’t trust you and he will never trust you. You can’t build a relationship on that and all he is going to do is hurt you and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m such a fool. We were never going to work out,” she sighed.

“Oh Gwen.” Tentatively Lancelot put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. “I’m so sorry you’re in this situation.”

“No. It’s my fault. You’re right. I should stop being so silly and think that maybe we can build a proper relationship. It started as a marriage of convenience and that’s all it’ll ever be.”

She sat with Lancelot on the steps of the courtyard, her head resting on his shoulder and for a moment, she wished that she had never met Arthur and never asked Camelot for help.

“I need to go to Camelot. Can you help me arrange it?”

“Gwen, you shouldn’t -”

“It has nothing to do with my marriage. It’s about Elyan. I need to ask Arthur to protect him. He’s gotten himself into trouble with that Morgause person and she wants him to use me to get the plans for Camelot’s defenses.”

“Surely you aren’t -”

“No! I am not going to steal the plans. I’m going to tell Arthur and hope that he will afford Elyan some sort of protection.”

“I’ll go with you. I don’t want you to meet Arthur on your own.”

“You can’t. You need to be here to run Acirith and my father is here. I’ll go with some of the knights. I’ll be fine. Merlin will be there. I’ll at least have a friend there.”

x

The journey back to Camelot was a tense one. Elyan wasn’t good company and she was preoccupied with worrying about him and thinking about Arthur. The three day trip seemed to take forever and despite her misgivings, she was pleased to see the turrets of Camelot’s castle rising in front of her. With no one expecting her arrival, there was no welcoming party and it was left to the few guards on duty at the courtyard to help take the horses away and alert the Prince to her arrival.

He was not happy.

“What are you doing here? And why have you brought your brother?”

“Can we talk in private?”

“Fine. Merlin, show Prince Elyan to a guest room. Post two guards on him. Let’s go to my room.” Without checking that she was following, he walked off, leaving her to scurry after him.

“Are you here to steal the castle defense plans?” The moment he closed the door to his room, he turned on her, tension in his whole body.

“How did you know about that?”

“I heard you speaking to your brother. I admit I didn’t think you would do it but I was wrong. Look at how quickly you returned to Camelot to get your hands on the plans. What was the deal this time?”

Suddenly, she felt completely defeated. She could tell Arthur that she was innocent till her last breath and he would never believe her. Lancelot was right.

“Sire, I came to beg you to give my brother protection. He only came to me to ask me to steal the plans because Morgause, I believe she is the female knight who led the charge on Camelot, has threatened to kill him and attack Acirith if he didn’t.”

“Why should I care what happens to your brother or to Acirith?”

“You cared two days ago when you granted Acirith autonomy. What changed? Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?”

“You know what you did.”

“No I don’t. Because in theweeks that we’ve been married, I’ve done my best to be a good wife to you, to be a good princess for Camelot. But I know now that no matter what I do or say, you are always going to think that I’m someone who would easily betray you. It doesn’t matter anymore. You can have a whole posse of people follow my every move if you want. I have nothing to hide. I just have one favour to ask of you and I promise, I’ll never ask you for anything else.”

She didn’t know what she expected but when all Arthur said was what is it you want, whatever vestige of hope that had managed to live to this point withered.

“Please keep my brother safe. Now that you know of Morgause’s plans, she is bound to look for my brother and invade Acirith for revenge. That’s all I want. My father is dying. I don’t want to lose my brother as well.”

When he said nothing, she sank to her knees. “Please, I beg you. Acirith does not have the resources you do and if Morgause attacks us, Acirith will fall.”

He still kept quiet, staring at her. She couldn’t read the expression on his face.

Finally he spoke. “Get up. Don’t ever kneel in front of me again. Maybe I am a fool when it comes to you but yes, I will shelter your brother and I will send men to Acirith in case of an attack. If your brother is right and Morgause is planning something, we will need to start preparing for yet another war.”

She got to her feet, curtsied, whispered her thanks and left the room.

++++

Arthur spent the whole evening in council with his father, discussing the situation with Morgause. After speaking to Elyan, he had realised that Elyan had some idea of where Morgause was which meant they could attack her and her army instead of waiting for her to attack them. They might even find Morgana.

The rest of the night, he spent in his room, contemplating his wife. Both Merlin and Lancelot had been adamant about her innocence, even in face of the evidence. He knew too that had he not known of her betrayal before their marriage, he would never have thought her capable of something like that. In fact, he still had trouble relating the woman his father claimed tried to sell Camelot out and the woman he knew from his time with her.

Her words echoed in his mind. She had spoken the truth - she had been a good wife and an even better princess. Most people in the castle and the surrounding towns loved her. They would never believe she would turn against Camelot. Every time it came up, she would tell him that she never did betray Camelot. Her story never wavered. Why was he clinging so hard to his belief that she would betray Camelot?

At the back of his head, he knew why. Because he was afraid that he would love her and he didn’t want to love someone who didn’t love him.

“Sire?” He hated that she had taken to calling him sire.

“Yes, come in.” Perhaps she was here to see if they could work things out. His heart lifted.

“I just wanted to tell you that I will leave for Acirith tomorrow morning. I understand you have made arrangements for Elyan to stay. Thank you. I think that it might be best if we had a bit of distance from each other. You can tell them I want to be with my father. I will return to Camelot regularly and we can,” she paused and took a breath, “we can try for an heir then. Otherwise, I think there is no reason for us to stay in the same place.”

This wasn’t what he was expecting and he stood speechless. She curtsied again and made to leave.

“Guinevere!”

She turned and waited.

“Who will handle the castle affairs?” He groaned internally - this wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“Isabella is more than capable. And she would relish the opportunity.”

“It would not look good if my wife does not stay with me.”

“Are you telling me that I have to stay in Camelot with you?” There was no anger in her voice, just a tone of defeat.

“Will you?”

She looked at him, her eyes shadowed with pain. “I rather not but I will if you insist.”

He wanted to insist but he couldn’t bring himself to add to her pain. So he shook his head, cupped her face and kissed her.

++++

It was dumb but she couldn't help herself. The moment Arthur kissed her, she melted into him, responding eagerly to his kiss. She missed this. Her hands reacquainted with the feel of his skin under his shirt, her tongue tangled with his. When he pulled at the ribbons on her dress, she answered by undoing the laces on his breeches. Within minutes, they were both naked and Arthur was manoeuvring her into his bed.

She lay on her back and watched as he slowly lay beside her, his fingers tracing a line from her collarbone down to her hip. It was moments like this, when Arthur was so gentle and his face and eyes full of affection that encouraged her foolish hopes. One hand cupped her breast, slowly teasing her hardened nipple while the other slowly crept between her thighs. A moan was torn from her throat and she reached out to touch him, savouring the feel of him trembling under her hands. Allowing her hand to drift lower, she cupped his length, enjoying how it throbbed and imagining how it would feel in her.

He shifted closer so he could capture her other nipple in his mouth and she tangled her other hand in his hair, pressing him to her. Alternating between suckling and nipping her, he dipped two fingers into her slit, pumping in and out, while his thumb pressed against her clit. The hand that was stroking his length stopped and shuddering, she came, his name on her lips.

"I love it when you do that." She could feel him smile against her chest before he lifted his head to kiss her. "You are the most beautiful person," he murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck, her shoulders, her chest, "perfect."

She let his words warm her heart before it hit her that they were all lies - meaningless words he whispered only when he wanted to bed her. Outside of the bedroom, she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't perfect. No, she was a lying, scheming princess whom he couldn't trust.

And the tears came. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped he wouldn't notice but he did.

"Guinevere. Did I hurt you?" Slowly he pulled away from her before wiping the tears from her eyes. The worry in his voice, the gentleness of his touch only made her cry even more and she turned away, muttering apologies.

"Hey, we don't have to do this," he said to her back.

She scrambled out of his bed, grabbing her clothes, trying to put them on unsuccessfully.

"Stop it Guinevere," Arthur pulled her to him, loosely holding her against him, "What is wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong. My whole life. All I wanted was to rule Acirith well like my father did, marry someone who loves me and be happy. And I have managed to completely fail at all of them."

There was a pause before he blurted, "I love you, Guinevere."

She moved out of his embrace. "No, don't. Don't say this just because you want to sleep with me."

He blinked, uncertainty written all over his face and her heart broke yet again. More lies.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here." She needed at least to get her slip on. Then she could probably make it to her room.

"I'm not lying." Arthur grabbed her hands, "I love you. I loved you that day we stood at the parapet and you smiled and told me about your lands. And I think I've loved you ever since."

The ache in her heart was getting worse. She couldn’t understand why Arthur would lie to her. "Why would you love someone you think harmed your kingdom? You have no trust in me. You think the moment I get the chance, I'd betray you. That isn't love Arthur."

"No,you're right. But I was lying to myself. I do trust you. If I didn't would I have given Acirith autonomy? Would I have allowed you and Lancelot full control over your lands? It was just easier to hold on to the idea that you weren't who you seemed to be, to think that you were untrustworthy, the enemy."

"Why?"

"Because if I admitted to myself that I didn't believe you would betray anyone, then nothing was going to stop me from loving you. But it didn't work in the end because I love you and frankly, even if you confessed that you did indeed betray Camelot, I would still love you. But that's not going to happen because Lancelot and Merlin were right - you would never have done anything like this."

"You don't want to love me." She stared at Arthur who had let go of her and was pacing his room. Part of her was soaring - he didn't think she betrayed him and he loved her, but the other part of her held her back. He might claim to love her but it was obvious he didn't want to.

"No, not really," he laughed bitterly. "Apparently it's not something you can help though. I know I've been awful to you, especially these past few days and I've refused to listen to you but please, stay in Camelot with me."

"You don't want to love me but you want me to stay in Camelot with you? A week ago you left me in Acirtih because you didn’t want to be with me. And now you want me to stay? I don't understand. I don’t want to play games with you."

"I left because I was a coward. But it was the wrong decision. Seeing you again made me realise that. I think about you whenever you're not with me. I think about your smile, your laugh, your patience and I know that you've been trying to make this marriage work. And then I see the sadness in your eyes sometimes and I know that you'll be happier in Acirith, with Lancelot. And if I didn't love you, it would be so much easier to let you stay in Acirith, to allow you your happiness because then it wouldn't hurt so much. You've said before that I'm selfish and I am. I want you with me and I wish I didn't because I know you'd rather be somewhere else."

It was overwhelming. She had come into the room convinced that their marriage could not possibly work and now Arthur was standing in front of her telling her he loved her and he wanted her by his side. He said he trusted her but she found that hard to believe, not after all he said and did.

But perhaps she had to take a chance. Maybe they had a chance of working things out.

"I'll stay."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering that he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgause was not easy to find and Elyan's vague descriptions didn't help. The patrols Arthur sent out over the next week came back empty handed every evening, which only served to increase his father's rage.

"They have taken you for a fool! What is wrong with you? First you let her keep Acirith independent. And now you sent half your knights to Acirith? Because your wife, who may I remind you did the same thing in the last battle, asked you to?" Uther snapped at him after dismissing the council.

"She would not lie to me," he stated calmly. In all honesty, he wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was determined to show Guinevere he trusted her. Things between them had become better over the past week but he knew that she was still holding back, as if she expected him to hurt her at any moment.

"You've fallen for her. Now you're completely irrational."

"This would never have happened if you didn't decide to force me to marry someone you thought was a traitor!"

"I thought? You know as well as I do she is a traitor and one of your duties was to keep her on a close leash! Not allow her to retain control over her own lands to do as she pleased and certainly not to allow her to have a say in your military plans!"

"I don't believe she betrayed Camelot in the last war. And I won't continue to treat her like she did. And if you recall my men from Acirith, I will go there myself." Ignoring the shock on his father's face, he left the council chambers.

As he made his way to where his knights were training, he noticed Isabella and Guinevere deep in conversation near the central fountain. Anxious, he hurried over to them. He didn’t want Isabella to upset Guinevere.

Guinevere frowned at his intrusion but continued talking. "Arthur, I was just discussing how to rearrange the servants’ duties with Isabella."

He nodded, wondering when the two of them started discussing such issues with each other.

"Anyway, Isabella was telling me more about the servants and so I've invited her to take charge of them and make the necessary arrangements. She knows them very well, much better than me."

Isabella laughed. "I grew up here. It's nothing special about knowing them."

"But you listen to them and you observe. Ask Arthur here if he knows why Kate and Maddy cannot work together anymore. He grew up here too."

This was probably the best time for him to leave. Smiling and ignoring Guinevere’s jab at him, he waved goodbye and walked towards the training grounds.

“Sire!” One of the younger knights rushed up to him. “We have news!”

The news turned out to be that an outlying village in Acirith had been attacked by Morgause and her army. Rumours were that magic was once again involved. But more importantly, some survivors had reported that Lady Morgana had been with her.

x

“Merlin, pack lightly. We need to get to Acirith fast,” muttered Arthur as he watched Merlin gather his things together.

The door opened and Guinevere walked in. “I heard. You’re leaving too?”

“Morgana is with them. I have to go.”

“What if it is another trap? What if they have another army coming to attack Camelot as well?” Her hand gripped his arm.

He smiled at her concern. “Don’t worry. We’ve anticipated that and Camelot is prepared for a s. And I doubt they would try the same strategy twice. This time, they want to punish you and your brother so I think the complete destruction of Acirith is their goal.”

“I want to go to Acirith too.”

“No. You stay in Camelot and ensure that everything is going well. I don’t want to alarm our people. They’ve barely recovered from the last battle. With some luck, we can defeat Morgause in Acirith and rescue Morgana. And then perhaps, there will be a longer peace.”

“I will worry.”

“Remember how you gave me that lavender cloth for luck the last time we went to war?”

A flush rose in her cheeks and she nodded. He walked to his chest of drawers and pulled out the lavender cloth.

“I still have it. It brought me luck the last time. I’m sure it’ll bring me luck this time.”

“You kept it.” A smile tugged at her lips.

He chuckled and pulled her closer and brushed a kiss across her lips. “I love you.”

She didn’t say she loved him too. Instead, she just deepened the kiss.

“Right, I’ll just be off then! It’s not like anyone wants me here,” Merlin announced before dramatically leaving the room.

++++

Guinevere found herself worrying constantly about Arthur and Merlin. There wasn’t much news and she tried to keep herself busy with dealing with the castle duties. She was thankful for Isabella, not only because she seemed to know everything that was going on in the castle but also because she was good company and kept Guinevere’s mind of the war in Acirith.

“My lady,” Isabella was waiting for her outside her room one morning,

“Isabella! Can I help you?”

“I need to tell you something.” Isabella sounded nervous, “Can we talk in your room?”

“Of course. What is it?”

Isabella walked around the room, her nerves painfully obvious.

“It was me. I was the one who told King Uther that you were the one who betrayed Camelot.”

“Because I was going to marry Arthur?” Guinevere couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Over the past week, she had reached out to Isabella and to discover that Isabella was the one who put her in this position hurt and disappointed her.

“Mainly. I was angry with you and with Uther. Just a few days before you came, begging for help, the king pulled me aside and said I would make a good queen, that he was happy Arthur was with me. And then, suddenly, I was just swept aside as if I didn’t matter to anyone anymore.”

“So you made up this story?”

“No! I overheard one of Cenred’s men talking about how this was such an easy siege because they were able to attack from your lands. I just repeated this to the King.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Her voice was calm but her insides were churning. Everything she suffered over the past few weeks was because of Isabella.

“I want to apologise. To my shame, I only heard your name and them saying they attacked from your lands. I made the connection.”

Guinevere opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wanted to scream at Isabella, she wanted to tell Isabella she understood why she did it, she wanted to cry. But nothing.

“I know you spoke to my father two days ago and explained to him how important I was to the kingdom and I don’t deserve your kindness. If I hadn’t opened my mouth, if I hadn’t -” Isabella’s voice faltered. “I understand if you want to relieve me of my duties.”

“No,” Guinevere said slowly. “No. You are good at what you do. I need to be alone. Please excuse me.” Dropping a curtsy, Isabella quickly made herself scarce.

x

As if things couldn’t get worse, her brother dropped by her room later in the evening.

“What is it Elyan?” she snapped as she opened the door for him.

“I just wanted to see how you are. We haven’t spoken for a while. Now Arthur is gone, perhaps you have a bit more time for me.”

“What are you saying Elyan? That I’m neglecting you? I’m not the one who suddenly disappeared from Acirith one day, leaving only a note about needing to leave the shackles of princehood and breaking dad’s heart. I’m also not the one who came back, expecting his sister to betray her husband to save his skin. Maybe there’s a reason I don’t talk to you more!”

“I didn’t mean to get into trouble with Morgause. Her men were causing trouble in a small village I had been staying in. I intervened but I was outnumbered and outmagiced. When she discovered who I was, she spared my life and told me about what you did before and how I should get you to do it again.”

“Oh Elyan.”

“I thought you didn’t care for Arthur but I see that you do. I thought he was an awful person, forcing you into a marriage you probably never wanted. I thought this would free you but you don’t want to be freed and he isn’t the horrible man I built up in my head. He allowed me to train with the knights, gave me sanctuary here even when the king objected and I see that he makes you happy.”

“I don’t want to talk about Arthur. Let’s talk about you instead. When this is over, what are you going to do?”

“I think I will return to Acirith actually. Maybe work with the knights there. I’ve seen what Arthur does with his knights and maybe, it’s something we can do with the Acirith knights.”

Guinevere couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face and threw herself at her brother.

The days dragged with minimal news from Acirith. She worried constantly and threw herself into her duties at the castle. Her brother continued training with the Camelot knights and when she watched him, she realised being with the knights gave him a sense of purpose and provided him with discipline.

Slowly, she rebuilt her working relationship with Isabella. It wasn’t easy but Isabella was keen to make amends and despite her previous actions, Guinevere enjoyed her company.

“Are you sure young Lindy can manage the kitchen in Sybil’s absence?”

“Bertha assures me Lindy will cope. Perhaps we should move Matthew back into the kitchen to support her. He’s experienced.” Isabella said as she studied the food storage records.

“But Matthew wasn’t happy there and …”

“Your highness,” one of the king’s guards approached her. “The king would like to see you now.”

++++

Battles that involved magic confused Arthur a lot. Often, he and his men started out on the losing side and then something would happen and the tide would turn. Initially he attributed his victories to his tactics and training but lately he was having second thoughts. The battle in Acirith progressed in exactly that manner. Morgause escaped, to his annoyance and Morgana was no where to be found. And as usual, just before the tide turned, Merlin went missing.

It puzzled him. Had it been anyone besides Merlin, he might have thought they had something to do with the battle turning in his favour but it was Merlin and he could not conceive of how Merlin could ever do anything like that.

“Don’t you think it’s really strange?” He asked Merlin after sharing his observations.

“Um no? I’m sure you’re just seeing things that aren’t there.” Merlin muttered. “Gwen would be happy to hear that you managed to keep the fighting away from her castle.”

“Yeah.”

Merlin laughed. “I thought you would be happy to get back to her. The whole trip to Acirith you wouldn’t stop talking about her and how wonderful she is.”

“Leave it alone Merlin.”

“What’s the problem? You like her. She likes you.”

Arthur sighed. Seeing Lancelot again reminded Arthur of Lancelot’s history with Guinevere. It also made all his fears surface. Unlike him, Lancelot never once doubted Guinevere’s innocence. Unlike him, Lancelot probably never hurt her feelings.

Since that night, he had told her he loved her many times and while she would smile, she never reciprocated. He had thought she needed time but now, he worried that no amount of time would make her love him. Maybe her heart belonged to Lancelot. Maybe he ruined everything when he refused to trust her earlier.

But she did care for him and perhaps, that was all he could hope for. All he could expect.

Despite Merlin's attempts to cheer him up, he sulked the whole way back.

x

The usual welcoming committee were waiting for him but his wife was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Guinevere?” He demanded, panic rising in him.

Isabella came rushing into the courtyard. “She is with your father. He just summoned her.”

Swearing under his breath, he shoved the reins of his horse to the nearest guard and practically dashed to the throne room with Merlin hot on his heels.

“Father!”

“Arthur!” He heard Guinevere’s voice and he turned towards it. She approached him and flung herself into his arms. He grabbed her and buried his face in her hair, knowing he was probably grinning like a fool.

His father cleared his throat and he let go of Guinevere.

“What did you want with her, father?”

“So protective you are,” his father mused, shaking his head. Arthur slipped an arm around Guinevere’s waist and pulled her to him.

“Your father was just speaking to me about my duties in the castle.”

“Yes. I was just discussing her duties with her. As I was telling her, she has done a commendable job with the staff.”

“Oh.”

“I am also quite impressed with how she dealt with Lord Gregory and Lady Isabella. Her diplomacy has appeased Lord Gregory’s unhappiness with your marriage, something you didn’t think to do.”

“Where are you going with this father?” It was unlike his father to be so generous with his praise and Arthur was getting wary.

“There is no agenda here Arthur. I just thought that it was high time I get to know my new daughter-in-law better, especially after your passionate speech last week about how she would not have betrayed Camelot and how I needed to stop treating her as if she did. I thought what better way to find out about her than to see how she has been running the castle.”

Arthur looked down at Guinevere, wanting to see her reaction. Shock coloured her face and she turned to look at him, her eyes bright.

“I suppose this is not the best time. We will have dinner together tonight.” His father dismissed them before striding out of the throne room.

“So, you’ve been talking about me behind my back,” she murmured to him as she pressed herself against him, curling her arms around his waist.

“Mmm.” He stared over her head at Merlin who responded by rolling his eyes and leaving the throne room.

“I can’t believe you said those things to your father.”

“I didn’t want him to distrust you and treat you as if you were nothing more than a means to attain your lands.”

She drew back from his arms and looked at him. Her expression was serious and his heart thumped.

“You have no idea how much it means to me that you believe I didn’t betray Camelot.”

“Well. It’s what you do when you love someone.” Even if they don’t love you, he added silently as he gazed at her upturned face. She was his wife and even if she never grew to love him, he could at least make her happy.

The smile on her face grew and she reached up to kiss him.

Disappointment curled in his stomach.

“I love you Arthur,” she whispered, “I love you so very much.”

"Do you mean it?" Suddenly, all that mattered was her answer. He felt his heart speeding up, his hands tightened their grip on her and a small ball of happiness started to grow in him.

Her eyes, full of affection and laughter, gazed back at him. Lifting a hand to cup his face, she nodded, repeating those three words over and over again.

He laughed and lifted her off the floor, twirling her around. It didn't matter that he was hot and dirty from a three day journey. It didnt matter that they were in the throne room. It didn't matter that his men were waiting to be debriefed. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day with his wife, loving her.

When she peppered kisses all over his face, he figured she felt the same way.


	10. Epilogue

“Checkmate,” Guinevere grinned as she moved her queen.

“You always win,” grumbled Merlin.

She laughed. “You better go. Arthur should be finishing his training soon. If he -”

“If I what Guinevere?”

“Arthur! How was training?”

“Tiring. Apparently, being a knight is more work than being a manservant.” Arthur looked at Merlin who was lounging on one of the plush chairs in their room.

With a sigh, Merlin got up from the table and walked towards the door, stopping briefly to whisper loudly to Guinevere. “Your husband is a bully.”

“I am not! Now if I were a bully, I would insist that not only do you polish my armour, you should mend my shirts, repair the broken spears, muck out the stable -”

“Arthur!”

“Fine, just go Merlin.”

The moment Merlin closed the door behind them, Arthur scooped Guinevere up and dumped her on their bed.

“Now, I’m going to have to punish you for taking Merlin’s side over mine!” She laughed before slipping from under him.

A knock sounded.

“Go away Merlin!”

“Sire?”

Jumping off the bed, Arthur smiled regretfully at Gwen before opening the door.

“What is it?”

“Sire, Lady Morgana has been found.”


End file.
